Dead Until Dark: My Way
by Lady Doughnuts
Summary: What if Sookie had seen Bill for the creeper he is in the beginning? What if she went to the Viking sooner rather than later? A retelling of Dead Until Dark - My Way!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! it's me again. MsCathywilson, starting a brand new story! This time I'm trying/attempting to retell Dead Until Dark except for the fact tat Sookie can tell Bill is a little creepy from the beginning, and she gets with our favourite Viking sooner rather than later!**

**So, without any further fuck ups, I present to you Dead Until Dark: My Way **

SPOV

"Gran! Where are you?" I shouted from the top of the stairs. I couldn't find her anywhere upstairs, so I slowly began to descend the stairs, still shouting for her.

"Gran!"

"Gran!"

"What is it Sookie dear?" I heard her shout.

"Where are you" I asked, my voice softer this time.

"I'm out the back, in the utility room" she yelled back.

"Well, I'm gonna head on to work ... my shift finishes at about 12 midnight, I think, but I don't know how long Sam's gonna need me to stay after, so I'm not too sure what time I'm gonna be home at" I said once I had reached the utility room door. "Don't wait up for me, I probably won't be home until about 2 am anyways" I hastily added, knowing that she most likely would have waited up – she probably still will, it makes me feel better when I tell er not to wait up.

"Well, ok, see you tomorrow Gran" I said, walking into the room, and giving her a kiss on the cheek as she was reaching down to put another load of washing into the machine. Honestly, you would think that a 75 year old woman would slow down a little, but oh no, not Gran.

"Gran, you need to take it easy ... slow down a little ... just leave it and I'll sort it out whenever I come home from work tonight ... or else tomorrow ..." I said.

"Ugh ... hush up ... I'll be fine! you go onto work ... just let me do this" she answered.

Deciding that there wasn't anything that I could do or say that would convince her to go and put her feet up, I turned around and walked out of the room, picking up my shoes from the radiator in the hall on the way past, I sat down in kitchen to put my shoes and socks on – I had brought a pair of socks down from my bedroom with me before shouting "Goodbye", lifting my car keys and my bag on the way out the door.

But my good and cheery mood quickly turned bad when I opened the door and saw that it was raining. Heavy. As in it was literally bouncing about a good two or three inches off of the ground. Amazing. My hair was going to look like I had got my fingers stuck in an electric socket. Just great.

I quickly ran to my car, a beat up crappy old yellow nova, unlocked the driver's door and climbed in. I was completely and utterly drenched! I now felt that I could emphasise completely with ducks.

So, feeling completely disheartened, I put the keys into the ignition, and hit play on the radio. I listened to my favourite country station – South Coast Radio, the whole way from the house to Merlotte's where I worked. A drive which normally took me ten minutes, took me easily twenty through this pouring rain. My day just kept getting shittier and shittier.

"Hi Sookie!" Sam said as I walked in through the employee entrance.

"Hi Sam! I'm really sorry I'm late ... just give me two minutes and I'll be out" I said. Te drive over had completely shattered my nerves. I hated driving in the dark, and I especially hated driving through the rain.

I quickly ran in through the bar, through the employee's only door, past the store room, and the employees bathroom, into Sam's Office, where I dumped my bag into the bottom drawer of Sam's desk – where everyone kept their bags when they came into work their shift. I proceeded to put my coat onto the coat stand at the far end of the room and lifted one of the aprons down. I hurriedly tied it around my waist, grabbed an elastic band that I had found on Sam's desk and used it to tie my hair up. I hurried out of the office and back into the bar. I only stopped long enough to pick up my order book and a pen that I had stashed behind the bar before crossing the room to greet a family of four, who had just come in through the front door.

"Hello, do you want to follow me and I'll find you a seat?" I said, picking up four menus from the stand in the corner. I directed them to a table in the middle of the room and once they were seated, I handed out the menus and I asked them what they would like to drink.

"Coke"

"Diet Coke"

"Red Wine"

"Guinness" came the replies. I wrote the order down and turned to walk away, back towards the bar, when I heard a voice as clear as day behind me, say:-

"Oh God! Jesus, get a look at her arse and tits, I wonder what she would be like in bed" I turned around and looked at the man who had supposedly "said" the comment – the man who was sitting at the table I'd just walked away from. He was sitting facing his family. He hadn't moved since I'd left the table, but I'm used to that type of thing happening. It tends to happen a lot, when you can hear people's thoughts. Whenever you are a telepath.

I quickly pulled my shields down – as I called it. In layman's terms, I blocked the thoughts from my brain, something which had taken me years and years to master, to perfect. (I've been a telepath from birth) and walked back up to the bar, fetched the drinks that the customers had requested, before serving them and taking their food orders.

The rest of the even progressed just as it had started – I would show the customers to their tables, take their food and drink order, fetch drinks and deliver meals to various tables.

But everything all changed about an hour before last call. That was the exact moment my life had changed forever.

I was just placing more drinks on the table in front of me – they were for a group of Tesco workers who came in here every Friday night and got completely plastered, when I felt a chill go up my spine. I turned around and saw a small man – well, he was about my height, his face was covered in various creases and worry lines. He had dark hair and his skin was completely glowing! Wanting to know more about him, purely because I was nosey, I slipped down my internal shields and heard

Absolutely nothing!

This man was becoming more and more attractive to me by the second.

**Duh. Duh. Duh. **

**So, there you have it. The first chapter of My Way. Will Sookie fall for Bill's fake Southern Charm? When will we get to see the Viking. Stay tuned to find out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok everyone. I feel totally honoured and shocked at the response from the last chapter. A big big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added me to author alert, story alert, favourite stories and favourite author lists – for not only Dead Until Dark: My Way, but also for The Music of My Life. I feel so completely honoured! And I still can't believe that anyone is actually interested in my ramblings. **

**This chapter is for everyone who added me to their author alert, favourite authors, favourite story and all of the reviews! **

**So ... on with the show ...**

SPOV

"Oh God! Jesus, get a look at her arse and tits, I wonder what she would be like in bed" I turned around and looked at the man who had supposedly "said" the comment – the man who was sitting at the table I'd just walked away from. He was sitting facing his family. He hadn't moved since I'd left the table, but I'm used to that type of thing happening. It tends to happen a lot, when you can hear people's thoughts. Whenever you are a telepath.

I quickly pulled my shields down – as I called it. In layman's terms, I blocked the thoughts from my brain, something which had taken me years and years to master, to perfect. (I've been a telepath from birth) and walked back up to the bar, fetched the drinks that the customers had requested, before serving them and taking their food orders.

The rest of the even progressed just as it had started – I would show the customers to their tables, take their food and drink order, fetch drinks and deliver meals to various tables.

But everything all changed about an hour before last call. That was the exact moment my life had changed forever.

I was just placing more drinks on the table in front of me – they were for a group of Tesco workers who came in here every Friday night and got completely plastered, when I felt a chill go up my spine. I turned around and saw a small man – well, he was about my height, his face was covered in various creases and worry lines. He had dark hair and his skin was completely glowing! Wanting to know more about him, purely because I was nosey, I slipped down my internal shields and heard

Absolutely nothing!

This man was becoming more and more attractive to me by the second.

SPOV

I hastily put the drinks down on the table in front of me, turned around and saw Arlene just starting to walk up towards him. I shook my head, violently at er, so that she got the message that I would serve the new customer., and walked up to him.

"Hey! I'm Sookie and I'll show you to a table if you'd like to follow me" I said, and started to pick a menu up from the stand, but he stopped me and said "No, No, Sookeh, a menu won't be necessary"

At first I thought that he was just being a pompous bastard – who in their right mind comes into Merlotte's and doesn't want to get something to eat? I cast a quick look towards Jane Bodehouse who was sitting at the bar completely sloshed! As per usual. It looked as though Sam was going to have to call her son – Tom, I think her son was called – to come and pick her up again. Something that he had to at least three – if not four nights a week. Then it hit me! This man was here to get completely sloshed!

Once I had found a table for the new customer, I whipped out my order book and asked is what it was that he wanted to drink.

"I'll just have a True Blood, if you don't mind." he said, with an impeccable Southern accent, full of charm, but to me, it just seemed arrogant and pompous. But that was just me.

"Sure," I said, and it was only when I reached the bar did I realise that this customer was a vampire! Merlotte's has got its first vampire! Bon Temps has got it's first vampire! Gran will be so excited. I must remember to tell her.

I hurried back to the table with the True Blood and set it down in front of the vampire. Just as I was starting to walk away the vampire (man?), lifted his arms off of the table and said...

"Sookeh .. what time do you get off .."

"Excuse me ... Do not speak to me like that" I said, annoyed

"If you would let me finish ... off work. I'd really like to have a little ... what is the word we American's use nowadays ... chat with you ... The name's Bill by the way ... Bill Compton ..."

"Well Bill, I don't finish to the early hours and by that time I'll probably be extremely tired and grumpy." I said, purely because in the last five seconds, this person had gone from being cute to just plain creepy. I mean for God's sakes who in the real world asks a person they have just met all of two minuites before hand what time did they get off at? And the way he was looking at me was just plain perverted. I would not be having a little chat with this vampire, after work, in the dark and on my own.

"Well ... that is extremely disappointing ... " he growled.

"Hey Bill, do not growl at me! I don't care if you are human or a vampire, I am a lady and you will treat me as such!" I said to him, angrily and as if I were speaking to a toddler.

"Then would you please do me the extreme honour of accompanying me out on a date ... to a place of your choosing" he said, in a much calmer voice "as a way of apologising for my rudeness just now, he finished.

I took my time to consider his offer. Party because I wanted to watch him squirm and sweat (figuratively of course vampires can't actually sweat!) and partly because I was actually considering going out on a date with him. I don't get a lot of dates you see, so this was an important event in my life. In fact, I have only ever been on 2 other dates, and they both ended disasterously.

"OK ... I'll go out on a date with you" I said slowly, "But this date will be at a place of your choosing, I want to see if you actually know how to treat a girl."

"Oh no ... Sookeh ... I must insist that you choose a place for our date" Bill said. Ugh. The way he said my name was really starting to irritate me. And I'd only met him half an hour ago.

"Alright" I said, "give me half an hour to think it over while I work" I began to move away from Bill and resumed my work.

For the next half hour I collected orders, showed customers to their tables, served food and drinks and I chatted with the other customers for a while, all under Bill's scrutinizing gaze.

After the half hour was up, I lazily traipsed back towards Bill's table with my answer. I slowly settled down into the seat opposite Bill, all the while keeping my eyes locked with Bill's face, just as his was locked on my face.

"Ok Bill ... now about this date of hours that we have agreed to go on ... I know that you are a vampire ... and I have decided that I want to ... I would like to go somewhere that makes you feel the most comfortable ... somewhere that you won't well ... somewhere that you shouldn't stand out ... well at least not as much as you do here" I stated clearly.

Bill's only reaction to my little speech was his mouth changed from a smile into a narrow straight line and his shoulders tensed up so I decided that I would cut straight to the chase, so I blurted out ...

"Bill for our date ... I would like to go to Fangtasia, you know the vampire Bar in Shreveport. I've never been there before and I think it would be interesting"

At this revelation Bill looked positively pale but he didn't say anything, until I asked him what his opinion on the matter was.

"Sookeh ... you really don't have to go to a vampire bar just so that I don't stand out ... I'd be more than happy just to go to the cinema with you" he said, rather grumpily, but, I was eager to find out what had put him into such a grumpy mood all of a sudden.

"Oh ... but Bill" I whined. "I insist.

**So, there you have it. Bill is taking Sookie to Fangtasia. So, any guesses who they are going to meet? Why is Bill so nervous I wonder? Any thoughts on how Bill is going to mess up? Also, I'm thinking that I might include a Bill POV soon – what do you guys think? Review and let me know your thoughts ... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok everyone. Before you read this chapter, I just want to say that I am really sorry that this is a short one – only about 1,000 words, so here you are ... **

**This chapter is for everyone that reviewed. **

SPOV

"Hey Bill, do not growl at me! I don't care if you are human or a vampire, I am a lady and you will treat me as such!" I said to him, angrily and as if I were speaking to a toddler.

"Then would you please do me the extreme honour of accompanying me out on a date ... to a place of your choosing" he said, in a much calmer voice "as a way of apologising for my rudeness just now, he finished.

I took my time to consider his offer. Party because I wanted to watch him squirm and sweat (figuratively of course vampires can't actually sweat!) and partly because I was actually considering going out on a date with him. I don't get a lot of dates you see, so this was an important event in my life. In fact, I have only ever been on 2 other dates, and they both ended disasterously.

"OK ... I'll go out on a date with you" I said slowly, "But this date will be at a place of your choosing, I want to see if you actually know how to treat a girl."

"Oh no ... Sookeh ... I must insist that you choose a place for our date" Bill said. Ugh. The way he said my name was really starting to irritate me. And I'd only met him half an hour ago.

"Alright" I said, "give me half an hour to think it over while I work" I began to move away from Bill and resumed my work.

For the next half hour I collected orders, showed customers to their tables, served food and drinks and I chatted with the other customers for a while, all under Bill's scrutinizing gaze.

After the half hour was up, I lazily traipsed back towards Bill's table with my answer. I slowly settled down into the seat opposite Bill, all the while keeping my eyes locked with Bill's face, just as his was locked on my face.

"Ok Bill ... now about this date of hours that we have agreed to go on ... I know that you are a vampire ... and I have decided that I want to ... I would like to go somewhere that makes you feel the most comfortable ... somewhere that you won't well ... somewhere that you shouldn't stand out ... well at least not as much as you do here" I stated clearly.

Bill's only reaction to my little speech was his mouth changed from a smile into a narrow straight line and his shoulders tensed up so I decided that I would cut straight to the chase, so I blurted out ...

"Bill for our date ... I would like to go to Fangtasia, you know the vampire Bar in Shreveport. I've never been there before and I think it would be interesting"

At this revelation Bill looked positively pale but he didn't say anything, until I asked him what his opinion on the matter was.

"Sookeh ... you really don't have to go to a vampire bar just so that I don't stand out ... I'd be more than happy just to go to the cinema with you" he said, rather grumpily, but, I was eager to find out what had put him into such a grumpy mood all of a sudden.

"Oh ... but Bill" I whined. "I insist.

SPOV

"Fine ... we can go to Fangtasia. I'll pick you up from your home at 8pm. Can you please telly me your address," Bill sighed, before continuing "I just have one more thing to ask you ... Sookeh ... What are you ..."

I just smirked and gave him the address and then we exchanged phone numbers.

Bill left shortly after that and I felt that Bill's sole purpose of coming here tonight was just to ask me on a date, it was as if he had some kind of hidden agenda. Huh. I would have to investigate that, but for now, I would just sing dumb, I would say nothing, not to him, gran or anyone. The rest of my shift was uneventful, apart from Sam telling me to "be careful", I eventually made it home at about 2:30 am, and of course Gran was still waiting up for me.

**The Next Evening, 7:30pm **

"So, Sookie, tell me about this person who is going to pick you up for the date you were telling me about earlier" Gran asked, as I sat down at the kitchen table with my new novel in hand – it was a copy of Charles Dickens' A Tale of Two Cities, that I had bought along with Jane Austen's Persuasion on the BOGOF offer – you know the Buy One, Get One Free offer at £1.99. They were cheap and they were great novels. I would have to take more trips to the shop where I bought the books.

"Gran, he's the vampire I was telling you about, you know the one that has moved into the old Compton place across the cemetery" I said, having only found out that little tidbit of information this morning. At least I didn't have to worry that he was going out of his way to pick me up.

"OMG! Do you think he'd know anything about any of our ancestors, if he is an ancestor of old Jesse or if he knows anything about American history, you know some great events?" Gran asked.

"I dunno but you can ask him," I said, and I truly didn't, but from what I know, Bill seemed like a proper southern gentleman, and like he was full of pride for his family and his neighbours.

"OK, Sooks, lets go into the sitting room" Gran said, and I was only too glad to follow her.

For the next half hour, we chatted away – about the weather, my pending date with Bill, which novels we were reading (like me, Gran loved to read) and American history (we were both closet History Nerds - Dorks R Us!).

Finally, at 8pm on the dot, there was a sharp rap on the door, and I immediately got up off of my seat on the sofa and slowly toddled towards the door as fast as I could in my 5 inch heels.

I opened the door to find Bill standing out on the front porch. He was wearing the same outfit as last night in Merlotte's – a pair of army green Khaki's, and a white shirt. He was wearing a pair of trainers with it. And a scowl, that I was beginning to think was distinctly Bill. I didn't think he was appropriately dressed, but my proper Southern manners wouldn't allow me to tell him.

I, on the other hand, was wearing a pair of black five inch heels and a simple dress, which was white and had little red flowers all over it. It came down to my knees. I wore my hair up in a ponytail and had very little make up on. I was going for the natural look.

"Hi Bill," I said. "Do you want to come in, or will we head on?"

"We'll just go on," Bill said rather grumpily. I sighed. There was just no pleasing some people.

**Again, I apologise for this chapter being so short, but I didn't really have a lot of time, and I had this going around in my head all day, so Voila! **

**Please, Don't forget to review **

**MsCathywilson **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok. Right. Here we are everyone. Here's the next chapter. I only really have three things that I want to say at the beginning of the chapter. **

**Firstly, I was told in a review that my recaps are far too long, and the chapters are too short, so to give an answer, I want to say that if I was to write the chapters any longer, I would not be able to update as often as I do, and also, the recaps, I have been told (not mentioning any names) that they are important ... so I can only do what I am told to do **

**The second thing that I want to mention that in the last chapter when Sookie and Gran were sitting in the kitchen, Gran said OMG! at some point and Sookie didn't react to it, I just wanted to say that, in the half hour coming up to her date, she is too nervous to really pay attention to what word's Gran is using – I mean to put it into the last chapter, but I was watching TV at the same time ... **

**Thirdly, this chapter is for MissyDee, whose own stories are amazing ... I love them. **

**Disclaimer: Eric isn't mine. Neither is any of the other characters sadly. **

**So, on with the show... **

SPOV

I opened the door to find Bill standing out on the front porch. He was wearing the same outfit as last night in Merlotte's – a pair of army green Khaki's, and a white shirt. He was wearing a pair of trainers with it. And a scowl, that I was beginning to think was distinctly Bill. I didn't think he was appropriately dressed, but my proper Southern manners wouldn't allow me to tell him.

I, on the other hand, was wearing a pair of black five inch heels and a simple dress, which was white and had little red flowers all over it. It came down to my knees. I wore my hair up in a ponytail and had very little make up on. I was going for the natural look.

"Hi Bill," I said. "Do you want to come in, or will we head on?"

"We'll just go on," Bill said rather grumpily. I sighed. There was just no pleasing some people.

SPOV

I quickly walked out the door, and down the front porch, with Bill hot on my heels. He followed me the whole way to his Mercedes, and then just stood there as he watched with his hands in his pockets whilst I opened his passenger car door and climbed into the car before reaching out once again to shut the door. I wonder what the fuck happened to his great Southern manners that he was all so proud of? I pondered whilst he walked around to the driver's side of the car and got in.

We travelled the first five minutes in the car in complete silence. The atmosphere could have been described as tense, so I gingerly reached out and pit the CD player on, but instantly regretted my decision when I heard this horrendous noise coming from the stereo, and I thought that whatever CD e had in was broken, that it was scratched so badly that it wouldn't play. I actually felt sorry for the stereo, but since I just had to know what was wrong with the disc I asked:-

"Bill is there something wrong with the , I mivdean, is the disc scratched?"

"Sookeh" Bill said, almost as if he were speaking down to me, like I wasn't worth his attentions. "That is Tuvin Throat Singing, the CD is not scratched, in fact, it is just brand new in fact" He finished the sentence with a sneer. I just ignored it.

The rest of the journey was passed in complete and utter silence. This date was not going well. It didn't start well and it didn't look like it was going to end well either.

Whenever we arrived in the car park of Fangtasia, at just after 9pm, Bill parked the car as far away from the customer entrance as it was possible, without being too obvious.

I couldn't help but wonder if Bill was purposely hiding something from me. Or if he just genuinely didn't want to go to Fangtasia tonight, as if he would just rather be anywhere else at this particular time.

We walked up to the customer entrance as slowly as we possibly could – well, as slowly as Bill possibly could. I mean, I actually had to ask him if it was possible that he could walk any faster – and I was in 5 inch heels! He just said that it was possible he could, and walked even slower.

When we eventually got to the door, we joined the back of the queue, even though I saw a sign that reading that all vampires and their "guests" could just walk on in, unless the queue was past a particular point. I pointed this out to Bill, but he just shrugged and joined the queue, and it was at least another hour before we were granted access to the club.

The bar wasn't exactly what you'd call traditional, but I didn't get the chance to look around myself until after Bill had found a seat for us at the far side of the bar, as far away from other tables as he possibly could. Like he was trying to hide me or he himself was trying to hide.

As my breathing slowly returned to normal, I took the opportunity to scan the room. There was a dance floor in the middle of the room, which was already bursting at the seams, and it was surrounded by tables. The bar was on the opposite side of the room from the customer entrance, on the side closest to us and on the other final remaining side of the room, there was a dias with two chairs – one much bigger in size than the other. I can only describe them as thrones. There was nobody sitting in either one of these thrones. The walls were covered in various signs but these were not signs that you might expect to find inside a club or a bar. Instead, these signs read things like:-

"No biting on these premesis"

"Do not glamour"

"All trespassers will be drained"

The last sign gave me the shivers, but I suppose this was a vampire bar. Just as I was finishing my nosey around the bar, my head was suddenly inundated with basically all the humans in the room thinking variations of the same thought:-

"Oh my God he's so fucking sexy"

"I wish he would bite me"

"God, Just look at him"

"I wonder if he's as good in bed ..."

After that, I just clamped down my shields, and refused to attempt to hear any more. I didn't want to hear any more, but I did look around the room to see what all the fuss was about.

It didn't take me long.

Now, sitting on the tallest of the two thrones was a man, who could only be described as being a God. He had long hair, which came down to is waist and it was the same colour as mine. He was wearing a black wife beater, black jeans, a black leather jacket, a long necklace which was tucked down inside the wife beater, black boots and his hair was tied back into a pony tail. He was doing something on his blackberry. He looked extremely sexy, but extremely bored.

"Hey Bill" I said, turning towards Bill, who was sitting beside me, and like the Sex God himself on the dias, looked extremely bored. He was also looking the other way, at a group of women. "Who's that sitting on the throne up on the dias" 

"Oh him. You noticed him did you?" he said, rather grumpily. He also sounded just a little jealous. "He's Eric ... he runs this place ... and the area"

I risked another look up on the dais at Eric, who was now talking to another blonde female, the very one who had carded me the door sayin:-

"I can no longer tell human ages"

I felt instantly jealous, but before I could explain to myself as to why I was feeling like this, Eric raised one of his extremely long fingers and cocked it towards us in a come hither motion.

Well, Yes Sir!

So, there you have it ... Eric wants Sookie (and Bill!) to come to him ... or does he just want Sookie to cum for him?

Please review xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok. A big big thank you to all who reviewed and if I didn't get the chance to reply to your reviews, they all are very much appreciated!**

**As usually, this chapter id dedicated to all of those who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favourites. **

**So, on with the show...**

SPOV

Now, sitting on the taller of the two thrones was a man, who could only be described as being a God. He had long hair, which came down to his waist and it was the same colour as mine. He was wearing a black wife beater, black jeans, a black leather jacket, a long necklace which was tucked down inside the wife beater, black boots and his hair was tied back into a pony tail. He was doing something on his blackberry. He looked extremely sexy, but extremely bored.

"Hey Bill" I said, turning towards Bill, who was sitting beside me, and like the Sex God himself on the dais, looked extremely bored. He was also looking the other way, at a group of women. "Who's that sitting on the throne up on the dais?"

"Oh him. You noticed him did you?" he said, rather grumpily. He also sounded just a little jealous. "He's Eric ... he runs this place ... and the area"

I risked another look up on the dais at Eric, who was now talking to another blonde female, the very one who had carded me the door sayin:-

"I can no longer tell human ages"

I felt instantly jealous, but before I could explain to myself as to why I was feeling like this, Eric raised one of his extremely long fingers and cocked it towards us in a come hither motion.

Well, Yes Sir!

SPOV

"Bill, I get the feeling that Eric is trying to get us to go over to him. I think we should go over, I mean according to you Eric is the owner of the club" I said to him, as Eric fixed his piercing gaze on us. I nervously took a drink of the coke Bill had brought for me. It tasted a little odd, and was much "thicker" than usual. Huh. That was odd.

"Bill, we should go over" I said after another five minuites, when it appeared that Bill was not going to move. Eric was still watching us from his seat on the dais. Bill just ignored me.

I just sighed, met Eric's gaze and then I shrugged, trying to convey the message that Bill wasn't for moving anytime soon. God, he really was a jerk. I don't know why I even considered coming on this date with him, but on the brighter side, I did catch a glimpse of Eric the sex God. But, before I could think about anything else, the woman who had carded me on the way in was standing right in front of the table, looking directly at Bill.

"Bill, you know when your Sheriff commands you to come up to him, you know that it is against the rules not to do as you are told. Now, get your lazy, Southern arse up on to the dais," she drawled. God, I really was beginning to like her more and more, even though I was really jealous of her, especially when Bill got up off of his backside and began to walk towards Eric. The woman then turned to me and said "Hi! I'm Pam and you are?" her voice sounded like silk and had a flirtatious edge to it. I instantly blushed, a deep scarlet colour.

"I'm Sookie ... it's nice to meet you. I would shake your hand, but I know that vampires don't do that so ..." I trailed off.

"Come on ... gorgeous ... let's go up to the dais ... I want Eric to get a look at you ... maybe it will help to get him out of the funk he has been in" Pam said, dragging me towards Bill and Eric.

"... So Bill ... what brings you to my bar tonight?" I heard Eric say as Pam and I ascend the dais.

"I have a date" Bill said.

"Yeah ... aha ... you weren't even paying attention to the wonderful and gorgeous Sookie here that is, assuming she was your date" Pam sneered.

At this, Eric turned his gaze from Bill to me. His piercing blue eyes instantly locking with mine and I felt an instant spark. That alone really scared me.

"Well, hello ... Sookie" Eric slowly drawled, but before he could say anything else, another female ascended the dais to stand beside Bill, she turned to Eric and spoke clearly:-

"Eric ... what is it you want to talk to my child about ... anything you have to say to him ... you can say to me"

"Ok I really was liking this new vampire less and less.

"Lorena" Eric said calmly. "I was just saying to young William here that not only has failed to ask permission to answer, reside in my area or did he tell me how long he was going to be in the area. Also, he brought the lovely Sookie on a date here and just completely ignored her, preferring to look at you all night" Eric sounded pissed, but I suppose I would be too, if it were me.

Then, suddenly, I let my shields slip for a moment and heard:-

"Oh God! I hope the rest of the team get here soon, so we can get this place closed for good"

"Eric" I said quickly, "there's going to be a raid?"

"Are you an undercover cop?" Eric asked, directing his gaze on me once again.

"No ... No I'm not ... I'm ... I can hear people's thoughts ... That man over there by the bar is ... he is dressed in blue" I said.

"We don't do anything illegal here" Pam said

"Yeah, you might not, but there's a man in the toilets being bitten by a vampire as we speak" I said, turning to face Pam.

"Sookeh ... you are mine" Bill said, suddenly.

"Like fuck I am ... I am my own woman ... the sooner you understand that the better" I answered, angrily.

Eric, after watching my tirade, turned to Pam and ordered her to go sort out the "tangle in the toilets".

"Bill ... Lorena ... was there anything else you wanted?" Eric continued, turning to face Lorena and her child.

They both shook their heads, and Eric appropriately told them both to fuck off. I couldn't agree more.

"Now ... Sookie ... if you'd like to follow me ... I have something I'd like you to know" Eric said, and got up off his throne. He walked down off the dais and down a little corridor and into what I presumed was his office. He sat down behind the desk that was there and I sat on the sofa that was at the other end of the room.

We just sat there and stared at each other, for at least 10 minuites before Eric spoke.

"Sookie, you are in great danger."

**So, there you have it ... What do you think the danger is? **

**Please review and let me know xxx **

**MsCathywilson **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok. First of all I want to send my apologies to all of you readers out there for not updating yesterday. I started doing some of my coursework which is due on Tuesday, so by the time I had written about 2,000 words of Children's Rights (and it's still not finished. Ugh. I hate coursework!), I really didn't want to have to do start to write fan fiction, but, luckily I had already 200 words wrote for this chapter! **

**Also, I write all of my chapters into a notebook, which I brought from Asda, in case anyone is interested, before I type the stories, because I find that I am able to write more that way. Dunno why that happens. It just does. **

SPOV

"Sookeh ... you are mine" Bill said, suddenly.

"Like fuck I am ... I am my own woman ... the sooner you understand that the better" I answered, angrily.

Eric, after watching my tirade, turned to Pam and ordered her to go sort out the "tangle in the toilets".

"Bill ... Lorena ... was there anything else you wanted?" Eric continued, turning to face Lorena and her child.

They both shook their heads, and Eric appropriately told them both to fuck off. I couldn't agree more.

"Now ... Sookie ... if you'd like to follow me ... I have something I'd like you to know" Eric said, and got up off his throne. He walked down off the dais and down a little corridor and into what I presumed was his office. He sat down behind the desk that was there and I sat on the sofa that was at the other end of the room.

We just sat there and stared at each other, for at least 10 minuites before Eric spoke.

"Sookie, you are in great danger."

SPOV

I just sat there. I couldn't speak.

"What! No, No I'm not!" I said, becoming angry again.

"Sookie, it is important that you listen to me and understand me. As soon as I found out that Bill Compton was back in my area, I did some digging, and found out that he was sent here by the Queen of Louisiana ..."

"Holy Shit!" I said, before I could stop myself. "Sorry" I apologised, and then asked "There's a Queen of Louisiana?" 

"Yes, there's a Queen of Louisiana. Her name is Sophie Anne LeClerq. In fact, there is a monarch to rule each state. Each state is divided into areas. Each area is ruled by Sheriffs. I am the Sheriff of Louisiana Area 5. It is the job of the sheriff to keep all other vampires in line, well, at least the ones living in his area. Anyway, it seems that the Queen has found out about your telepathy. She wishes for you to become her own sex slave, both for her own uses and for those of her court. She also wants to use and sell her telepathic skills, and also probably your body, come to think of it ... you see she doesn't have too much money at the moment," Eric explained.

"So she is skint" I replied.

"Yep, she is skint, as you call it, and so therefore is Louisiana. But that is a matter for another time." Eric agreed.

"Oh My God! Eric, what am I going to do?" I said, when I remembered what we had been talking about before.

"The worst isn't over yet. She sent Bill to try to procure you. ... through any means possible ... and that includes seducing you ... that is why he brought you here on a date tonight ..." Eric said, gravely.

"Jesus" I said. Eric smirked. My ovaries hurt.

"At least you didn't drink any of his blood ... it could have been a lot worse ..." Eric trailed off.

"Wait! ... Eric ... is it possible that I drank some of his blood in my glass of coke tonight? I mean, my coke tasted a little odd tonight" I trembled.

"Oh Gods!" Eric sighed. "Come on ... we'll deal with this later ... for now we have to get you some place safe.

"Um ... Ok" I said, timidly. "Where will I go?" I asked, whilst mentally thinking that there wasn't really any place around Bon Temps that I could use to "hide" until the "danger" ad passed.

"You will stay with me at my house" Eric answered, immediately as if it were completely obvious that I should be staying at Eric's house.

"Eric ... you have only just met me and you are inviting me to stay in your own personal home, until this danger is gone. Wow. I'm just a little overwhelmed that you'd even consider asking me, let alone actually inform me that I would be moving in with you, especially after only meeting you ten minuites ago. I mean, I met Bill almost two days ago and I don't have the foggiest as to where he stays at."

Ok, I really had to stop rambling now, I told myself.

"Well, come on little one, let's get going" Eric said, rising up off of his seat behind the desk. I followed suit.

"Oh God! ... Eric" I said, as we were almost out the door. He promptly turned around and looked me straight in the eyes (even though he had to bend down a considerable amount first), putting each of his hands on either one of my shoulders.

"What is it little one?" He asked, concerned.

"Gran!" I wailed.

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

"Eric ... I live with my Gran ... this danger that you say I am in, means that I can't go home ... what if it comes for er ... I can't stay with you ... I need to stay with Gran" I said, shakily.

"Relax ... little one ... it's ok ... I have more than enough room for both of you and Gran at my place ... you can bring her and anyone else that you live with can come to mine ... it's ok" Eric soothed, and pulled me into a giant bear hug, completely enveloping me in his arms. He smelled of a little aftershave, which smelled delicious, even if I didn't recognise the scent, and of man, which felt completely sexy, somehow. It felt nice. Really nice. I wished I could experience this more often.

"But it does mean one thing" Eric said, pulling from the embrace. I reluctantly let him go. "What does it mean Eric?" I asked, unsure of what he was going to say. "Well, actually two different things".

I gave him a questioning look and he just smirked, a smirk I was beginning to think, was stereotypically Eric Northman.

"It means that we have to leave now and you'll find out the rest on the way to the Stackhouse home." Eric said still giving me the cocky smirk that made me melt. Literally.

As we were walking back out to the bar area, Eric casually slipped his hand into mine. I was shocked and I immediately felt my muscles begin to tense up. Eric must have noticed because he began to rub soothing circles on my hand.

Just as we were about to turn back towards the dais, I heard a what the fuck coming from behind me. I quickly turned around to see where the noise was coming from and saw Pam standing there, with her hands on her hips, her eyebrow quirked and her foot pointed towards the far wall.

**Awk ... Isn't Eric such a sweetheart in this chapter? **

**Review and let me know your thoughts ... MsCathywilson xx **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for a new ipod and a crappy internet connection. Wait... I do own Samantha. She is mine. **

**Also, I'd like to apologise in advance if this chapter offends you ... And also for the shortness of the chapter **

**So, on with the show ... **

SPOV

"What is it little one?" He asked, concerned.

"Gran!" I wailed.

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

"Eric ... I live with my Gran ... this danger that you say I am in, means that I can't go home ... what if it comes for er ... I can't stay with you ... I need to stay with Gran" I said, shakily.

"Relax ... little one ... it's ok ... I have more than enough room for both of you and Gran at my place ... you can bring her and anyone else that you live with can come to mine ... it's ok" Eric soothed, and pulled me into a giant bear hug, completely enveloping me in his arms. He smelled of a little aftershave, which smelled delicious, even if I didn't recognise the scent, and of man, which felt completely sexy, somehow. It felt nice. Really nice. I wished I could experience this more often.

"But it does mean one thing" Eric said, pulling from the embrace. I reluctantly let him go. "What does it mean Eric?" I asked, unsure of what he was going to say. "Well, actually two different things".

I gave him a questioning look and he just smirked, a smirk I was beginning to think, was stereotypically Eric Northman.

"It means that we have to leave now and you'll find out the rest on the way to the Stackhouse home." Eric said still giving me the cocky smirk that made me melt. Literally.

As we were walking back out to the bar area, Eric casually slipped his hand into mine. I was shocked and I immediately felt my muscles begin to tense up. Eric must have noticed because he began to rub soothing circles on my hand.

Just as we were about to turn back towards the dais, I heard a what the fuck coming from behind me. I quickly turned around to see where the noise was coming from and saw Pam standing there, with her hands on her hips, her eyebrow quirked and her foot pointed towards the far wall.

SPOV

"Pamela" Eric said, quickly catching onto what was happening.

"Eric" she replied, smirking.

"What is going on here?" she asked, again.

I just kept quiet and tried to keep the confused look off of my face.

"Pamela ... i am going to Bon Temps and then to my house in Shreveport, meet me there in about an hour" Eric commanded, before walking on out past Pam, or should I say Pamela? I got the feeling that Eric was most definitely the boss around here, and I most certainly wouldn't want to cross him.

We proceeded to walk back out into the bar, where once again, my head was bombarded with the thoughts of all of the humans in the room.

"_Who the fuck is she?" _

"_Why is she so important that the Master goes for her?" _

"_What has she got that I haven't got?"_

"_Wow. What a nice rack on her"_

"_God, I wonder what he sees in her?" _

"_What makes her so special?" _

After I realised that these people were talking – no thinking – about me, I quickly slammed my shields down before I could allow myself to become upset by the thoughts, but my efforts were put to the test before we could reach the bottom of the dais.

A young woman, I'd have to guess aged between 30 and 35, approached Eric. She had flame red hair and was slightly taller than me. She must have been at least a size 24 (she was pretty heavy – there really was no other way to say it.), but was wearing a dress that looked like it was 4 dress sizes too small – both her boobs and her arse were hanging out, and it looked like she wasn't wearing any underwear – up top or down below, not like I was looking or anything.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Eric asked, snappily. He didn't sound happy at all from being interrupted.

"Oh Jesus, yes, there's _something_ that you can help me with" the woman said, looking only at Eric. She didn't appear to have noticed that I existed at all. Or else, she was just plainly ignoring me.

I quickly dipped in her head, and found out that her name was Samantha and that she was completely and totally in love with Eric. She was also determined to fuck Eric tonight.

Well, I thought, if I have anything to do with it, that will not be happening, not tonight or any other night. Wow. Where did that thought come from? Very Possessive. The thought scared me, especially since Eric and I had only just met about 20 minuites ago.

But, instead of answering Samantha, Eric turned around to face me and laid the mother of all kisses on me.

His lips were soft and gentle against mine, and it wasn't long until I felt his tongue slide against my lips, timidly requesting access. I immediately granted it. Our tongues duelled to a rhythm of their own, which was slow and languid. Eric brought both of his hands up to cup either side of my face and I moved my hands to Eric's back, sliding them into the back pockets of his Jeans.

We continued our kiss for what must have been another ten or fifteen minuites, our rhythm staying slow. We were not in any hurry at all to end our kiss.

But, unfortunately, our friend Samantha had other ideas.

"Oi! Bitchface!" she growled at me, but I just ignored her, preferring to keep kissing Eric. She kept hurling insults at me, none of which I paid any attention to. Like I said, I had better things to be doing.

Eventually, Eric lazily pulled back to look into my eyes. His bright blue eyes felt like they were boring holes straight into my soul – as cheesy as it sounds. I was sure that my own eyes had had a similar look in them.

"Well, when you two are finished, I'd like to take _my man _home" Samantha said, her eyes trying to stare holes in me, as if that would actually get rid of me.

I just continued to ignore her.

"Hold on a second, little one," Eric murmured, with an annoyed look on his face, before he turned to face Samantha, probably intending to tell her to fuck off. But, I had other ideas.

"Listen, Samantha" I said, and she looked really startled that I knew her name, but didn't say anything. "He is mine. Now Fuck Off."

She just stared at me dumbstruck.

"I said Fuck. Off." I repeated, saying each word carefully and slowly, so that she hopefully understood.

She just turned around, and strutted, away, in what she considered to be a sexy sway. Trust me it really wasn't.

**Soooo ... Sookie is jealous! Review and let me know how you think Eric will react, what do you think he will say? You never know ... your idea might just give me inspiration to write Eric's reaction ... **

**Or, you could just review to let me know your thoughts on the chapter ... or the story in general. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok. The only thing that I really want to say at the start of this chapter is that I go back to tech tomorrow, so I'm not sure when I can update again. **

**Also, I recieved a message from one of your wonderful readers out there, saying that I should stop using British words. I'd just like to say one thing about that – I am sorry if I use British mannerisms, but I am from Northern Ireland (part of the UK) and if I started using British colloquisms, I'd end up confusing myself! But, if you are confused you can PM me or review, and I'll try to clear it up for you. **

**Also, how about an Eric POV for an upcoming chapter? **

SPOV

"Oi! Bitchface!" she growled at me, but I just ignored her, preferring to keep kissing Eric. She kept hurling insults at me, none of which I paid any attention to. Like I said, I had better things to be doing.

Eventually, Eric lazily pulled back to look into my eyes. His bright blue eyes felt like they were boring holes straight into my soul – as cheesy as it sounds. I was sure that my own eyes had had a similar look in them.

"Well, when you two are finished, I'd like to take _my man_home" Samantha said, her eyes trying to stare holes in me, as if that would actually get rid of me.

I just continued to ignore her.

"Hold on a second, little one," Eric murmured, with an annoyed look on his face, before he turned to face Samantha, probably intending to tell her to fuck off. But, I had other ideas.

"Listen, Samantha" I said, and she looked really startled that I knew her name, but didn't say anything. "He is mine. Now Fuck Off."

She just stared at me dumbstruck.

"I said Fuck. Off." I repeated, saying each word carefully and slowly, so that she hopefully understood.

She just turned around, and strutted, away, in what she considered to be a sexy sway. Trust me it really wasn't.

SPOV

Thankfully, the rest of our journey out of Fangtasia passed off without any more incidents. We walked out of the bar hand-in-hand, Eric never taking his shit eating grin off of his face.

I however, was a little on the "worried" side of things – I mean what on God's earth possessed me to trust a man inexplicabily, after meeting him just that evening. I honestly couldn't explain it to anyone who asked, but to me it seemed that out of everyone I had ever met, Eric was the guy that would protect me the most. Also, after our little incident in the hall, I knew that I would protect him too. Well, as best I could do.

We walked across the dance floor and past the bar, taking an immediate right turn, away from the customer entrance, where I could see that Pam had returned to man the door.

"Um ... Eric ...?" I cautiously questions.

"What is it little one" he answered, turning his face to mine once again, but never stopping moving.

"Isn't the entrance that way?" I probed

"The customer entrance is, but I want to use the staff entrance, because my car is parked out this side and it will cause less drama if we use this exit." Eric said, still smirking.

Whenever we were safely out of the bar, we took an immediate left, and I quickly spotted a cherry red corvette parked under a group of trees.

"Come on little one, the car is over there" Eric said, stroking my hand with his thumb at the time, as he pulled me towards his car.

Once we reached the car, Eric searched in his jean pockets, until he came up with his car keys. He proceeded to open the passenger door, presumably to allow me to get in, but before I was able to, he had me pushed against the side of the car, attaching his lips to mine once again.

Just like the last time, Eric's lips moved slowly against mine, and I instantly granted him access when his tongue requested it. I moved my hands to his lower back, and into his back jean pockets, and his hands slid up to cup my chin.

We must have stayed like that for a good half an hour; before I felt the slight spits of rain begin to descend on us. At first, I just ignored them. I had better things to do. But, when the rain began to get heavier, we were forced to get into the car.

When we eventually separated, Eric helped me to get into the car and even put my seat belt on, giving me a peck on the lips before closing the passenger door and getting in his own side of the car.

But, instead of starting the car, Eric reached up and put the inside car lights on. He then turned to me, and his face grew serious.

"Sookie ... I want to ask you something ... and I want you to answer honestly" he asked.

"Ok ... what is it Eric ... " I asked worried.

"Would you be mine?" Eric said, shakily.

"Eric ... I want you to please explain to me what that even means, I know I was angry with Bill when he demanded me, but I want you to tell me" I begged, and watched his face change from fearful to calm.

"Well ... traditionally ... you being mine would mean that I would be the only vampire who could feed you and fuck you ..." he began

"What?" I asked, confused, and just a little angry.

"And you'd be my pet. But, Sookie you have to know that I would never ever treat you like that – only feeding off you when you permit it, and I definitely will not have sex with you, unless you want me too" he practically begged.

**So... will Sookie want to be Eric's? Review and let me know ... **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: This isn't mine. However, it doesn't belong to you either **

**I'm gonna stop blabbing now and start the chapter. **

SPOV

"Come on little one, the car is over there" Eric said, stroking my hand with his thumb at the time, as he pulled me towards his car.

Once we reached the car, Eric searched in his jean pockets, until he came up with his car keys. He proceeded to open the passenger door, presumably to allow me to get in, but before I was able to, he had me pushed against the side of the car, attaching his lips to mine once again.

Just like the last time, Eric's lips moved slowly against mine, and I instantly granted him access when his tongue requested it. I moved my hands to his lower back, and into his back jean pockets, and his hands slid up to cup my chin.

We must have stayed like that for a good half an hour; before I felt the slight spits of rain begin to descend on us. At first, I just ignored them. I had better things to do. But, when the rain began to get heavier, we were forced to get into the car.

When we eventually separated, Eric helped me to get into the car and even put my seat belt on, giving me a peck on the lips before closing the passenger door and getting in his own side of the car.

But, instead of starting the car, Eric reached up and put the inside car lights on. He then turned to me, and his face grew serious.

"Sookie ... I want to ask you something ... and I want you to answer honestly" he asked.

"Ok ... what is it Eric ... " I asked worried.

"Would you be mine?" Eric said, shakily.

"Eric ... I want you to please explain to me what that even means, I know I was angry with Bill when he demanded me, but I want you to tell me" I begged, and watched his face change from fearful to calm.

"Well ... traditionally ... you being mine would mean that I would be the only vampire who could feed you and fuck you ..." he began

"What?" I asked, confused, and just a little angry.

"And you'd be my pet. But, Sookie you have to know that I would never ever treat you like that – only feeding off you when you permit it, and I definitely will not have sex with you, unless you want me too" he practically begged.

SPOV

"Yes! Eric ... I'd love to be yours" I said, smiling, causing his face to light up with glee. "But there are a few conditions and I want to warn you now that if you break any of these conditions, it is a deal breaker. I won't be yours anymore" I continued, my face growing serious once more.

Eric looked like I had kicked him in the nuts.

That look made me smirl, just little. It felt good to know that i had that power over him, and when i reached my hand up to touch his lips, his face visibly relaxed too.

"First of all, although I have never had a boyfriend, and I am still a virgin – or as my Gran says "a gentleman caller", you will have to be completely faithful to me. Now, I already know that you are a man whore from hearing various thoughts, and I expect you to be 100% honest with me at all times, and I'd really really appreciate it if you didn't feed off of anyone else but me, although that isn't a stipulation" I whispered, half afraid he was going to run for the hills, but all the while never taking my fingers off his lips.

"Little one ... I won't be able to promise you all of that, but i can promise you that I will be honest with you as much is possible, but a time may come when I have to lie to keep you safe, but I can say that I will be faithful, loyal and will never feed off of anyone else, as long as I can feed off of you or I can drink that disgusting True Blood from if I need to from time to time. And I will always tell you the truth about my past. Can you promise me to always be faithful, honest and truthful about your past?" He was smirking by the end of his speech.

"I just have one more question for you" I said, eager to hear his answer. "I don't mean to be rude, but why are you doing all of this for me? Why are you so concerned for a human you met less than two hours ago?"

"Sookie, I won't lie to you because ... it's one of your stipulations, but the Ancient Pythoness prophesised that this night would happen. She told me to accept you, and protect you. She also said that I would enter into a relationship with you and the details of Compton's mission from Sophie Anne. According to her, my failing to have a relationship with you would have quote dire consequences for vampires. It was the first prophecy she made in at least 150 years and I'd be a fool not to listen to her. Even if I did think she was insane when she said it all those years ago." Eric answered.

"So I wasn't even born ... wait ... Eric are you just agreeing to date me because of some fucking prophecy?" I questioned, now becoming angry.

"Of course not little one ... I am entering this relationship because you intrigue me ... although the prophecy first highlighted you to me, I am doing this now because I have a what is it humans call it ... a romantic interest in you ... Sookie ... why are you laughing?" Eric finished, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion at me.

"You are agreeing to date me because you fancy me?" I managed to choke out between laughs.

"Yes, I suppose I am" Eric said, now smiling too.

One hour later, we were pulling up in the lane at the old farmhouse I called home.

"Okay ... lets go .. " I said once Eric had parked in front of the house.

I quickly got out of the car (well as quick as I could in my heels) and went into the house. Of course Gram was still up.

I found her still sitting in her favourite old armchair, watching a late night repeat of Island at War and had a book perched on her lap. Surprisingly, she was still awake.

"Oh Goodness ... Sookie ... you scared me!" Gran said, when she noticed I was back home. "How'd the date go?" she queried.

"Right ... the date with Bill was a complete and utter disaster" I said, "but I did find out quite a few interesting things"

"Um ... Sookie?" said a voice from behind me. Shit. I'd forgot about Eric. He was still trapped outside the house, due to the fact he couldn't enter a human home without permission.

**So ... Eric is about to meet Gran .. any thoughts about what you think might happen. **

**Also, an Eric POV in Chapter 10! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Right … Here's my excuse … the internet on my laptop stopped working on the day I last updated, and it hasn't been working since. I am only able to get this chapter out to you now because I am using an old computer, which was bought new in the year 2001 (actually, I found the receipt for it the other day), and it's extremely slow. Hence why I haven't replied to any reviews today. **

**I'd just like to say a huge thank you to all of you readers out there who are actually following my story (and have stuck by me in my absence) . I still can't believe anyone wants to read it! **

**Disclaimer:- None of this is mine. **

SPOV

"Of course not little one ... I am entering this relationship because you intrigue me ... although the prophecy first highlighted you to me, I am doing this now because I have a what is it humans call it ... a romantic interest in you ... Sookie ... why are you laughing?" Eric finished, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion at me.

"You are agreeing to date me because you fancy me?" I managed to choke out between laughs.

"Yes, I suppose I am" Eric said, now smiling too.

One hour later, we were pulling up in the lane at the old farmhouse I called home.

"Okay ... lets go .. " I said once Eric had parked in front of the house.

I quickly got out of the car (well as quick as I could in my heels) and went into the house. Of course Gram was still up.

I found her still sitting in her favourite old armchair, watching a late night repeat of Island at War and had a book perched on her lap. Surprisingly, she was still awake.

"Oh Goodness ... Sookie ... you scared me!" Gran said, when she noticed I was back home. "How'd the date go?" she queried.

"Right ... the date with Bill was a complete and utter disaster" I said, "but I did find out quite a few interesting things"

"Um ... Sookie?" said a voice from behind me. Shit. I'd forgot about Eric. He was still trapped outside the house, due to the fact he couldn't enter a human home without permission.

EPOV

Tonight started out like any other night for me. I got up at sunset, made my way to Fangtasia, attended to my sheriff duties and was sitting out on my throne, enthralling the vermin, when Pam came up to me and said to me

"I think it's happening. I think she is finally here."

I couldn't allow myself to believe she was finally here. But, when Pam brought her up to me, I just sat there awestruck. She looked exactly the same as the drawing the Ancient Pythoness had given me. Then when the pathetic excuse for a vampire Compton shouted that she was his. I knew she was the person that was spoke about in the prophecy. And the best part was, that I could see myself falling hard and fast for her.

And that is how I came to be trapped outside this ancient farmhouse, in a little town called Bon Temps, Louisiana. Bizzarrely, even though I was (vampire) sheriff of this town, I had never actually been here before. Maybe I would have found her faster if I had. I wonder what else is hiding out in the other towns I am sheriff of?

"Ummm…. Sookie?" I questioned carefully. Yep. I was whipped. And we hadn't even fucked yet! We have only kissed twice. So what if I didn't want my girlfriend's conversation with her Gran to be interrupted … wait girlfriend … I really was too far gone. If only Pam could see me now.

"Shit … sorry Eric … come on in" Sookie called from the living room. I cautiously walked in through the house. and sat on the sofa beside Sookie.

"So Sookie … who is this?" a woman who I assumed was Gran questioned.

"Gran … this is Eric … it's a really really long story but he is basically my boyfriend." Sookie explained.

My heart literally stopped (Metaphorically of course)

"Hello Eric! It's nice to meet you … I'm Adele, but everyone calls me Gran" Adele said.

"Gran, do you remember Bill?" Sookie asked cautiously after a few moments.

"Of course I remember him! I never liked him very much. Eric seems more like a gentleman than Bill ever did." Adele remarked. It was easy to see where Sookie got her fire from.

"Well … he was sent here to procure Sookie for the Queen of Louisiana" I started, carefully watching Adele as I spoke.

"Oh heavens … it's happening"

**I apologise for making this chapter so short, but I wanted to get this out to you tonight, to make up for me not updating! I promise the next chapter will be longer! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok. A great big big thank you to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts. Again, I am really sorry that I haven't been able to reply to the reviews but, as I said at the beginning, I have to use a computer that I could sell on the Antiques Roadshow! **

EPOV

"Gran … this is Eric … it's a really really long story but he is basically my boyfriend." Sookie explained.

My heart literally stopped (Metaphorically of course)

"Hello Eric! It's nice to meet you … I'm Adele, but everyone calls me Gran" Adele said.

"Gran, do you remember Bill?" Sookie asked cautiously after a few moments.

"Of course I remember him! I never liked him very much. Eric seems more like a gentleman than Bill ever did." Adele remarked. It was easy to see where Sookie got her fire from.

"Well … he was sent here to procure Sookie for the Queen of Louisiana" I started, carefully watching Adele as I spoke.

"Oh heavens … it's happening"

EPOV

"Excuse me?" I asked, was it possible that Adele knew all about the prophecy?

"When I was a little girl, I think I was around three or four years old, a letter which was addressed to me arrived at the house. The letter said that this would happen and that an unlikely source would help to keep my granddaughter safe, and that you two would be fated for "great things". The letter also included various different events that have happened in the world, to me and to my family since it was written. That is how I knew that this would happen." Adele said, much to my complete shock.

"But, Gran ... if you were three years old, how do you know about the prophecy?" Sookie asked. She sounded just as dumbstruck as I was.

"Your Uncle Bartlett kept the letter. My mother tried to throw it out. She thought that it was some sort of practical joke. I still have the letter, if you'd like to see it sometime?" Adele finished.

"Of course Gran ... Can I see it now?" Sookie asked.

"No" Adele answered. "I'd like to know what Eric plans to do to keep you safe, especially since you have told me that you two are now dating." Adele questioned, giving us an inquisitive eye.

"Well ... Gran ..." Sookie started, but before she could say anything else, I interrupted her.

"Adele" I said.

"Please call me Gran, Eric, everyone else does and please remember your manners. It is rude to interrupt others." Adele smiled.

Now I knew where Sookie got her feistiness from.

"Basically, Gran ... I am just a Sherriff in the vampire world. The Queen has got considerably more power than I do, so if it is agreeable with you, I'd like to move both Sookie and you in with me, for the time being, at least until the danger has passed." I said, thinking carefully about each word before I said it.

"That is alright with me, if Sookie agrees to it Gran answered.

"Gran ... don't worry ... I wouldn't have brought Eric ere if I didn't think he was able to protect us. I have complete faith in him." Sookie answered, leaning over and kissing me on the cheek.

I swear, if vampire's could blush, I'd be bright red.

"Well then, Sookie, we ad best get ourselves packed hadn't we?" Gran asked, rising up off of her seat.

SPOV

Oh. My. God. I can't believe that Gran knew all about the prophecy Eric was talking about, and she never said anything about it to me. She knew all of these years and she never said anything.

But, I suppose, I couldn't blame her. She didn't know when it was going to happen. I wasn't angry with her. I really wasn't.

Gran and I hurriedly packed as much as we could into our suitcases, with Eric helping me to choose which clothes and other things I would pack.

Don't get me wrong, it wasn't like Eric was telling me what I was allowed to take and what I wasn't. He was only offering his opinions because, he apparently had a closet full of clothes for me at his place. I wasn't going to ask. I really wasn't. And, he was helpfully putting my clothes into a suitcase.

"Right ... little one ... I just need to go and phone Pam, to tell her to come and collect these suitcases and we'll need an extra seat. He said after about half an hour, rising up off the bed and giving me a quick peck on the cheek on his way out of the room.

Two hours later, Eric, Pam, Gran and I were standing outside of a ... well there was no other way to describe it. It was a mansion.

"Come on Gran ... Sookie ... let's go inside" Eric said, taking a hold of my hand and pulling me towards the front door of the house. He quickly slipped a bundle of keys out of his pocket and slid one of the keys into the lock.

"Welcome ... to Maison de Northman." Eric smirked. I was instantly drenched butI just rolled my eyes and hoped Gran wasn't paying too much attention.

Inside the house looked just as extravagant as the outside did, with various paintings hung on the walls. I didn't get a chance to study what they were of, but they looked incredible. However, from what I could see they were of various historical events. There was a fake wood effect flooring (how ironic is that). It was vinyl, and the walls were white. It was so Eric.

Next we went into the kitchen and I was surprised to find it completely stocked with food.

"Um ... Eric ... how come there is human food in here?" I asked, completely confused.

"Yeah ... about that ... I had Pam stock the kitchen with food when I found out that Compton was back in the area without my permission." Eric said, and he looked like he would have been embarrassed if he was human.

I just smiled, stretched up and kissed him on the lips, which of course, he took full advantage of, by trying to deepen.

"Get a room you two" I heard Pam smirk in the distance.

"Fuck off Pam" Eric answered.

"Pamela, do not be so rude" Gran chastised. Eric smirked.

"Eric, do you have a library in this house by any chance?" Gran continued.

"Yes, of course, Adele, it's just down here" Eric said softly and led the three of us – Pam, Gran and I out of the kitchen, back into the hall and into another room further on down.

It was like walking into a bookshop. A really old one at that. There were ceiling to floor bookcases on all four walls, except for the space leftover for the door, a small window and a radiator. Each of the bookcases was stuffed full of books, which was quite a feat in itself, as the room must have been at least twice the size of my bedroom in Bon Temps.

"Wow" I said before I could stop myself.

Gran just looked at me before going to sit on one of the two armchairs in the centre of the room.

"Adele, I presume you want to stay here?" Eric asked eventually.

"Yes, I'd like that very much Eric ... is it alright if I choose a book from your library to read?" Gran answered.

"Feel free to choose whichever books you want to Adele." Eric smiled at her. "But, first, I'd like Pam to show you where the bedrooms are. You can take your pick of whichever one you want, and then Pam will bring your belongings up to the room you choose."

"Oh no, I couldn't ask Pam to carry up all my belongings" Gran answered.

"Don't worry about it Adele, Pam would be honoured." Eric grinned. Pam groaned.

**So ... what did you think of your extra long chapter? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Unusually for me. I actually have very little to say at the start of this chapter, except for these things (obviously!) **

**I recently got an absolutely hilarious review from artzannie25, which i want you all to read. It is brilliant. Really:- **

"_oh eric how dashing you look in those tight jeans and wife beater.. oh yum.._

_hes sweeping those lovely ladies off their feet with his Viking_

_honor code and hes yet to ravage the beautiful maiden! lol"_

**So, therefore, I want to dedicate this chapter to artzannie25, but also to sheetze, who gave me my 100****th**** review! **

**Disclaimer:- this isn't mine.**

EPOV

"Fuck off Pam" Eric answered.

"Pamela, do not be so rude" Gran chastised. Eric smirked.

"Eric, do you have a library in this house by any chance?" Gran continued.

"Yes, of course, Adele, it's just down here" Eric said softly and led the three of us – Pam, Gran and I out of the kitchen, back into the hall and into another room further on down.

It was like walking into a bookshop. A really old one at that. There were ceiling to floor bookcases on all four walls, except for the space leftover for the door, a small window and a radiator. Each of the bookcases was stuffed full of books, which was quite a feat in itself, as the room must have been at least twice the size of my bedroom in Bon Temps.

"Wow" I said before I could stop myself.

Gran just looked at me before going to sit on one of the two armchairs in the centre of the room.

"Adele, I presume you want to stay here?" Eric asked eventually.

"Yes, I'd like that very much Eric ... is it alright if I choose a book from your library to read?" Gran answered.

"Feel free to choose whichever books you want to Adele." Eric smiled at her. "But, first, I'd like Pam to show you where the bedrooms are. You can take your pick of whichever one you want, and then Pam will bring your belongings up to the room you choose."

"Oh no, I couldn't ask Pam to carry up all my belongings" Gran answered.

"Don't worry about it Adele, Pam would be honoured." Eric grinned. Pam groaned.

EPOV

"Come on, little one" I said to Sookie after Pam and Adele had left the room.

"Where are we going Eric?" Sookie asked, confused.

"We ... my little one ... are going to find you somewhere to sleep" I gave her my best smirk. And she blushed.

Good. At least I wasn't the only one being affected in this way.

I slipped my hand into hers once again and gently guided her out of the library and up the stairs.

"Now ... Sookie ... you can either sleep in one of the guest rooms, or you can share with me. It's your choice." I told her, whilst secretly hoping that she would choose to bunk with me, but realistically, I didn't think that she would want to stay with me, what with us only being together for about 3 hours!

"Umm ... Eric ... is it alright if I sleep in your bed ... after finding out about the plot to procure me, I just don't want to be left all alone ... if it ok with you that is." Sookie said nervously, before blushing a deep scarlet colour.

I was instantly hard.

"Oh Jesus ... that's totally not what I meant at all ..." she flustered.

"Shh ... Sookie" I smiled "I didn't mean it like that either ... we can just go to sleep, well you can and I will stay with you until dawn pulls me under."

"Sure"

We walked up the stairs hand in hand, me stealing kisses every few steps. Eventually, we came to a door at the far end of the landing. It was the room in which I died every day. I wasted no time in entering the pass code, which was my name – 2 7 4 2, and pulled Sookie into the room.

"Alright, little one ... do you want to go to bed now or do you want to stay up for a little longer?" I questioned.

"I think I'd like to go to bed now ... but first I have two questions" Sookie yawned.

"Ok ... shoot" I said, and Sookie laughed.

"Well, first ... I need to go downstairs to get my clothes" she started, but I interrupted her.

"No need ... Pam as brought your suitcase up. It is sitting in my walk in closet."

"Ok ... I also want to know ... God this sounds so rude ... but I also want to know the pass code so that I won't be trapped in here all day long whilst you are dead to the world."

"Of course Sookie ... I should have thought of that myself, the pass code is my name – 2 7 4 2, but if you tell anyone, I may have to kill you" I said, playfully, before pouncing on her, tickling anywhere I could reach.

"Errriiicccccc ... no ... no ..." Sookie laughed, whilst trying to push me off her. I found myself laughing along with her.

That was exactly how Pam and Gran found us when they came running into the room, two minuites later.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Pam snarked when she realised what was going on.

"Pamela" Gran retorted "Manners"

"Sookie is learning how to keep secrets" I said to her when I was able to stop laughing.

"Well, now that that is all cleared up, I'm going to bed ... Eric I borrowed one of your books from the library. I hope you don't mind." Adele suddenly announced.

"That's alright, Adele, I don't mind" I answered.

"It's Gran, Eric. Goodnight." She responded, before turning out of the room.

However, we didn't have such luck with Pam.

"Aren't you going to share, Master?" she asked.

I felt a rage of emotion well up inside myself. I felt possessive of Sookie. I wanted to be the only one to ever see Sookie in that way. It scared me.

"No Pamela. I am not. And you had better get used to it" I snapped.

"Fine. I can see I'm not wanted here." Pam said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Come on Eric ... we should get ready for bed. It's almost dawn" Sookie said.

**Sooo... Any thoughts on this chapter? What are we thinking about Eric? Let me know **

**P.S. A little birdie told me that this scene will be continued in the next chapter! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I'd just like to give a great big shout out to everyone who has reviewed, added me to their story alerts, author alerts, favourite stories and favourite author alerts. I don't know what I'd do without you x **

**Disclaimer:- All rights belong to Charlaine Harris.**

EPOV

"Errriiicccccc ... no ... no ..." Sookie laughed, whilst trying to push me off her. I found myself laughing along with her.

That was exactly how Pam and Gran found us when they came running into the room, two minuites later.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Pam snarked when she realised what was going on.

"Pamela" Gran retorted "Manners"

"Sookie is learning how to keep secrets" I said to her when I was able to stop laughing.

"Well, now that that is all cleared up, I'm going to bed ... Eric I borrowed one of your books from the library. I hope you don't mind." Adele suddenly announced.

"That's alright, Adele, I don't mind" I answered.

"It's Gran, Eric. Goodnight." She responded, before turning out of the room.

However, we didn't have such luck with Pam.

"Aren't you going to share, Master?" she asked.

I felt a rage of emotion well up inside myself. I felt possessive of Sookie. I wanted to be the only one to ever see Sookie in that way. It scared me.

"No Pamela. I am not. And you had better get used to it" I snapped.

"Fine. I can see I'm not wanted here." Pam said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Come on Eric ... we should get ready for bed. It's almost dawn" Sookie said.

SPOV

_Two weeks later. _

We settled into a familiar rhythm, Gran, Eric, Pam and I. During the day, Gran and I would spend hours in Eric's library, just looking through all the books he had, sometimes even pulling one or two down off of the shelves to read, or instead, we would pour through some of the newspapers that Eric had in his library – some of them even dating back to the early 1800's. It was like a gold mine for us history nerds! But, no matter what we did, we never would go outside. It's not like we were forbidden from going outside, because Eric just wasn't like that (at least not with either me or Gran), we just didn't feel very comfortable doing so. I mean, who knew what was after us!

At night, however, was a completely different story. Sometimes, Gran and I would go to Fangtasia with Eric and Pam whilst they sorted out what ever it was that they had to do on that particular night. Yes, I know you are thinking what is someone like Gran doing in a vampire bar in Shreveport?

Well, the answer is quite simple, Gran deserves an outing every now and then (besides going to her Descendants of the Glorious Dead meetings every week, which surprisingly, Pam had taken to accompanying Gran – and Eric didn't even have to volunteer her services. They really did have an odd friendship, which included Pam getting the Bon Temps Times and History Magazine for Gran every week, and Gran teaching Pam how to cook. I just preferred not to ask. It was much safer that way, although it did provide Eric with endless hours of entertainment.)

My relationship with Eric (I felt) was just going from strength to strength, and even though we hadn't shared anything more than a few lover's kisses i.e. we made out a lot! I could definitely see Eric as being the man (umm ... vampire?) that I would give my virginity to.

"Hey Sookie, could you please come here for a second?" I head Gran ask from the library, so I took one last, lingering look out of the window in the kitchen, to see the last of the sun slipping below the horizon. Then I heard the sounds of the shower start up. Eric was awake.

"Yeah, sure Gran, what is it?" I questioned, walking into the library.

"Mister Compton is giving a speech tomorrow night in the church for the Descendants" Gran announced. "I have to go since I am one of the leading members of the group – well at least according to Mayor Norris I am" she continued.

"And you'd like me to come with you?" I guessed.

"Yes ... that it basically what I am trying to ask you," Gran smiled. "Also, I was wondering if you want to ask Pam and Eric if they want to come too. It would be an excellent opportunity to prove to Bill that you are Eric's."

I was gobsmacked. How the hell did Gran know about the vampire term mine?

"Sure Gran, I think that is a great idea. I'll have to ask them." I said, excited about the prospect of rubbing Bill's face in it. Not that I was childish or anything.

"Ask me what little one?" Eric suddenly asked, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Well ... Viking" I said, laughing when I felt a sudden poke in my lower back, It really was so easy to get him all hot and bothered.

Thankfully, though, Eric smirked too, and I could see it when I turned my face to his. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and when I pulled back, I could see that he had narrowed his eyes and was full on pouting at me. The sight just made me laugh even harder and when Pam arrived 10 minutes later, I was still laughing.

"At the risk of this becoming my catchphrase, but what the fuck is going on here?" she demanded, but she too was smirking. It was a scary sight.

"Eric here is just sporting a major pout. I think it quite suits him." I said, and giggled whenever Eric growled.

"I just don't want to know anymore" She sighed.

"Actually Pam, Eric" Gran began, alerting me to the fact that she was still in the room. It made me blush bright red! "Your friend Bill is giving a speech tomorrow night about his memories as a human during the Civil War. I thought that you two could go, along with Sookie. I have to go since I'm apparently a leading member of the group. It would be a great chance to prove that Sookie is yours Eric"

"Of course Adele ... we'd be more than honoured to accompany you and Sookie to this meeting. Compton needs to be taken down a peg or two. And I just have a great idea for how to do this. I promise Compton won't be Bon Temps Golden Boy by the end of the meeting." Eric promised.

Gran grinned. "It's just what he needs Eric ... just don't kill hum in front of everyone. He should have to live with the shame of everyone knowing what he has done in his past. Unlike him, you have never tried to hide what you have done. He has lied to save face to gain everyone's trust. Plus, it would be an awful mess to clean up."

What the fuck is going on?

**Any ideas on what Eric has planned? What do you think is in Bills Past? Review and let me know ... **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok everyone. Here is the next chapter. **

**So, in today's news, I actually wrote this chapter half way through class because I was so bored and the teacher was in the office for the most of te class anyways ... and I started thinking of True Blood (and of course Eric) and I just had to write this! **

**Also, just so everyone knows, the phone mast has got fixed, so the internet is back on for my laptop! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the owners. **

SPOV

I was gobsmacked. How the hell did Gran know about the vampire term mine?

"Sure Gran, I think that is a great idea. I'll have to ask them." I said, excited about the prospect of rubbing Bill's face in it. Not that I was childish or anything.

"Ask me what little one?" Eric suddenly asked, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Well ... Viking" I said, laughing when I felt a sudden poke in my lower back, It really was so easy to get him all hot and bothered.

Thankfully, though, Eric smirked too, and I could see it when I turned my face to his. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and when I pulled back, I could see that he had narrowed his eyes and was full on pouting at me. The sight just made me laugh even harder and when Pam arrived 10 minutes later, I was still laughing.

"At the risk of this becoming my catchphrase, but what the fuck is going on here?" she demanded, but she too was smirking. It was a scary sight.

"Eric here is just sporting a major pout. I think it quite suits him." I said, and giggled whenever Eric growled.

"I just don't want to know anymore" She sighed.

"Actually Pam, Eric" Gran began, alerting me to the fact that she was still in the room. It made me blush bright red! "Your friend Bill is giving a speech tomorrow night about his memories as a human during the Civil War. I thought that you two could go, along with Sookie. I have to go since I'm apparently a leading member of the group. It would be a great chance to prove that Sookie is yours Eric"

"Of course Adele ... we'd be more than honoured to accompany you and Sookie to this meeting. Compton needs to be taken down a peg or two. And I just have a great idea for how to do this. I promise Compton won't be Bon Temps Golden Boy by the end of the meeting." Eric promised.

Gran grinned. "It's just what he needs Eric ... just don't kill hum in front of everyone. He should have to live with the shame of everyone knowing what he has done in his past. Unlike him, you have never tried to hide what you have done. He has lied to save face to gain everyone's trust. Plus, it would be an awful mess to clean up."

What the fuck is going on?

SPOV

"Gran what are you on about?" I asked, confused and unable to relax in his arms, like I usually could.

"You'll find out soon enough dear" she answered.

Deciding there was no point in pushing the subject, I said, "right, well, I am going up upstairs to choose my outfit for tomorrow night" and turned and walked out of the room.

Eric got the message and followed me, and we walked silently up the stairs and into Eric's key pad locked light tight room.

I hesitantly sat on the bed, just in front of the pillows. Eric followed my lead and sat cross legged at the bottom of the bed.

"Eric ... you remember when you said that I was ... whenever I was ready to ... whenever I wanted to have sex with you ... I should let you know ... well I am ... Eric ... I am ready and ... and ... I want you" I managed to stutter out, nervously, biting my lip as I did so.

"Please ... don't bite you lip, my little one, I can't bear to see you hurt yourself in that way." Eric said and he reached over to pull my lip out, from underneath my teeth.

" You didn't answer the question, Eric" I said to him, suddenly self conscious to the fact that he maybe didn't want me in that way.

"Little one" Eric sighed. Uh. Oh. "As much as I want to have the most passionate, primal sex you could ever imagine right now, I just don't want to have sex with you because you want to prove to Bill Compton that you are mine".

"Eric" I said, looking at him straight in the eye, as I spoke. "Eric, I have been thinking this over for at least the last week, and it most definitely is not a spur of a moment decision for me and why on earth would William Thomas Compton have anything to do with me wanting to have sex with you, you idiot!"

But, instead of answering me, Eric just leaned over the bed and gave me a soft, slow gentle kiss which I eagerly returned. I snaked my arms around Eric's neck and he slid his arms around my waist. Before I knew what was happening, I was straddling Eric's waist.

"Are you sure about this, my little one? There is no going back once we do this" Eric asked softly, his eyes hooded with lust.

"Viking ... I want this and I want you." I said before kissing him again. I slowly slid my hands down to the bottom of the wife beater that he was wearing and I quickly slipped my hands around the bottom of the top and pulled it off him.

After a few moments of deliberation, I said:-

"I want to try something Eric"

"No lover ... you can give me a blowjob some other time, I want tonight to be all about you." Eric said, his eyes growing darker still.

"Yes, Eric, you can make it all about me, but I want to do this for you first, please" I told him.

I climbed off of his lap and slid down the side of the bed, dragging him with me. I quickly loosened his belt and took both of the buttons out and the pulled the zip down of his jeans. He stood up to pull his trousers and underwear down.

He was wearing black silk boxers.

It was just so Eric.

**Ha! Ha! Ha! I am so very cruel aren't I? So ... how are we liking the Eric who needs some reassurance every now and then? **

**Apologies for the short chapter! **


	15. Chapter 15

**So ... here's what happened next. **

SPOV

"Viking ... I want this and I want you." I said before kissing him again. I slowly slid my hands down to the bottom of the wife beater that he was wearing and I quickly slipped my hands around the bottom of the top and pulled it off him.

After a few moments of deliberation, I said:-

"I want to try something Eric"

"No lover ... you can give me a blowjob some other time, I want tonight to be all about you." Eric said, his eyes growing darker still.

"Yes, Eric, you can make it all about me, but I want to do this for you first, please" I told him.

I climbed off of his lap and slid down the side of the bed, dragging him with me. I quickly loosened his belt and took both of the buttons out and the pulled the zip down of his jeans. He stood up to pull his trousers and underwear down.

He was wearing black silk boxers.

It was just so Eric.

SPOV

As soon as Eric had pulled his trousers and his boxers down, I pushed him back onto the bed, eagerly sliding up his body to give him a kiss, but before he got the chance to deepen it, I had my lips wrapped around his cock.

I licked the tip of his shaft, and slid my tongue towards the back. I began to add a few soft little nips with my teeth, something which made Eric grab a hold of my hair and he began to pull at it, only releasing his grip whenever I yelped.

"Oh God ... Jesus ... Sookie ... lover ... God ... please ... keep going ... please ... I'm gonna come" Eric groaned, his come shooting down my throat. He tasted amazing and when I told him so, he just smirked, before throwing me down on the bed and kissing me like there was no tomorrow.

He eagerly slipped his hands down my side and gripped the bottom of my t-shirt. We only parted long enough for him to slip the shirt over my head.

"Jesus ... Sookie ... you look amazing ... wow ... I have never seen a pair of breasts as incredible as yours and I haven't even seen them yet, but that is about to change." Eric moaned, snaking a hand behind my back to unhooking my bra stap.

"Phenomenal. Completely Phenomenal" he said, kissing each of my breasts before sliding down my body. He eagerly unzipped my trousers off and took both my underwear and my jeans off of me.

Before I could react, Eric had plunged his tongue deep into my pussy. He licked the slit from the top to the bottom and back up again. He began to lick little patterns with his tongue. My hands were immediately in his hair and he had to use his hands to hold me down on the bed when I tried to buck my hips against his face, trying to give myself some of that desperately needed friction.

"Jesus ... Christ ... Eric ... Eric ... Eric ...please ... please ... please ... keep going ... please don't ever stop ... Eric ..." I moaned, feeling a coil begin to tighten in my stomach.

"Huh ... you like that lover ... you like how that feels do you ... tell me lover" Eric asked, and it was enough to send me over the edge, screaming his name for all to hear.

"Christ ... lover ... you are incredible ..." Eric said, grinning.

"No, Eric, it is you that is incredible." I told him.

He didn't answer my question, but instead proceeded to slip one of his fingers inside of me, whilst stretching up my body to give me what could only be described as being soul stealing.

He eagerly slipped a second finger into me, followed by a third.

"Lover ... are you ready ... ? Eric asked.

"Hurry up and fuck me Eric!" I heard myself answer.

He once again slid his tongue into my mouth and I felt his cock enter me, in soft slow strokes. Surprisingly, I didn't feel any sort of a barrier, Eric was able to slide the whole way inside, using soft slow strokes. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips.

"Oh fuck ... lover ... you are so wet ... so tight ... you feel so, so good" Eric growled.

"It's all for you ... " I groaned, and I felt him increase his speed as he slid:-

In.  
>Out.<p>

In.  
>Out.<p>

In.  
>Out.<p>

In.  
>Out.<p>

In.  
>Out.<p>

In.  
>Out.<p>

In.  
>Out.<p>

In.  
>Out.<p>

In.  
>Out.<p>

Not long after this, I felt him begin to swell inside me, and he quickly began to pinch my clit. I came again with a yell and it was enough to send him over the edge.

"Lover ... you are incredible ... I don't think I've ever come as hard as I did just then" Eric stated, softly kissing my lips and without pulling out. Instead of feeling squished by Eric's weight on top of me , I felt oddly safe and protected. I knew in that instant that he would never let everything happen to me.

Whenever Eric pulled out of me, a few minuites later and I immediately mourned the loss ... instead of getting out of the bed, however, Eric moved to my side and moved me to lie beside him, with his arm lying underneath my head. He snaked his other arm around my waist. I didn't know how long we lay like that whenever I woke up .. wait when did I fall asleep? I don't remember falling asleep ... it was well after midnight.

We were still lying in exactly the same position, but it appeared that Eric had gone into downtime. "Eric" I said, "I really need to get something to eat. I haven't had anything since lunchtime"

**I know. I know I said I wasn't going to update again tonight but I hope you enjoyed it! Are there any thoughts on why Eric was able to push the whole way in? **

**Also, in other news, I have also written a short one shot called When Eric Met Edward. It is basically what might happen if Eric Northman ever met Edward Cullen. **

**Please review xxx **


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright everybody. Here's the deal. I was chatting to one of the other authors on this site, and she basically told me that she was only updating her stories once a week, so it gave her a chance to write future chapters. **

**So, I'm planning on only updating this story maybe 2 or 3 times a week, but I will promise to try to write longer chapters, and I have a few ideas for other stories/one shots so I might find time to write some of them down. **

**Anyways, here's the first (slightly?) longer chapter. **

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to their respective owners. **

SPOV

In.  
>Out.<p>

In.  
>Out.<p>

In.  
>Out.<p>

In.  
>Out.<p>

Not long after this, I felt him begin to swell inside me, and he quickly began to pinch my clit. I came again with a yell and it was enough to send him over the edge.

"Lover ... you are incredible ... I don't think I've ever come as hard as I did just then" Eric stated, softly kissing my lips and without pulling out. Instead of feeling squished by Eric's weight on top of me , I felt oddly safe and protected. I knew in that instant that he would never let everything happen to me.

Whenever Eric pulled out of me, a few minuites later and I immediately mourned the loss ... instead of getting out of the bed, however, Eric moved to my side and moved me to lie beside him, with his arm lying underneath my head. He snaked his other arm around my waist. I didn't know how long we lay like that whenever I woke up .. wait when did I fall asleep? I don't remember falling asleep ... it was well after midnight.

We were still lying in exactly the same position, but it appeared that Eric had gone into downtime. "Eric" I said, "I really need to get something to eat. I haven't had anything since lunchtime"

EPOV

My lover hasn't eaten anything since lunchtime? I shall have to do something about that. I simply cannot leave this, this way, so without wasting any further time, I gathered her up off of the bed and zoomed us downstairs at vampire speed, completely ignorant of the fact that we were still completely naked.

"Eric ... what if Pam comes back and sees us?" Sookie worriedly asks.

"Sush! Lover! Don't worry about it ... we'll deal with Pamela if she turns up." I told her, leaning down to kiss her on the lips as I placed her on the floor.

"Cold ... cold ... really really cold!" Sookie shrieked, hopping around from foot to foot, her breasts bouncing as she did so.

"Lover ... do you want something to eat or do you want me to fuck you ...?" I questioned, becoming mesmerised at the sight in front of me.

"Naha .. you are the distraction, mister" she said, hopping over to the bar and sitting on one of the bar stools that were situated there.

"Aha. I believe you lover ... so what do you fancy ..." I asked her, walking over to the fridge and opening it.

"Well ... besides you ...? Wait! Are you sure you can be around human food, Eric?" she asked. I felt my heart swell at the thought of Sookie wanting to know more about me.

"Lover ... human food does not bother me at all ... in fact ... I enjoy kissing you – well, I enjoy kissing you anways, but especially after you have eaten. I quite like tasting what you have eaten." I told her. "So ... what are you having?"

"Ummm ... I think I'll have a banana along with some toast ... but I can do it ..." she answered.

"No, lover stay there. I am sure that I can do it. I think" I said suddenly unsure that I could. I mean, I hadn't had to cook anything myself since I went on tour with Queen (the rock band! Not, the Queen of England! And of course Pamela was there with me) during the 1960's, but that is a story for another day!

So, unsure of what I was doing, I walked over to the fridge, opened it and took the loaf of white bread out.

"Is this the one you want?" I asked, shaking the loaf at her. "Oh Jesus! Yes, that is the one I want ..." Sookie answered, and it took me a few minuites to realise she was in fact talking about junior and not the loaf of bread.

"Well ... he's yours ... " I told her as I took to slices out of the packet and placed them into the toaster. I walked over to the fruit bowl and picked up one of the banana's. I tore the top off of it and I peeled it for her.

"Here you go lover!" I said, reaching the banana out to her and stealing a kiss before I handed it over. I proceeded to get the butter out of the fridge and set it town in front of Sookie. I did the same with a plate and a butter knife. I then sat down opposite her at the breakfast bar.

We sat in silence until the toast popped up which I gave to Sookie, who put butter on each slice and began to munch on them.

"Eric ... ths is going to sound so embarrassing ..." Sookie began when she had eaten about half of one of the slices.

"Lover ... we are sitting completely naked in the kitchen, at one am in the morning and you are eating toast ... I think we are well beyond the whole I'm embarrassed about." I told her and she laughed.

"Well ... how come ... you know when a woman like me ... well ... not like me anymore ... a ... a virgin woman ... well ... when she has sex for the first time ... it is supposed to be painful" she eventually managed to say, blushing the whole way through it. I just wanted to throw her down and fuck her there and there but instead, I settled for learning across the bar gripping her face with both hands and gave her a long deep kiss.

"What was that for?" she asked, when we pulled apart.

"Because you are my unbelievably, gorgeous, sexy girlfriend" I told her, her blush deepening.

"You didn't answer my question, Eric" she said, looking down at the table.

"Look at me lover, you weren't in any pain when I first put my dick inside you because I used my fangs to tear away your hymen during the oral" I revealed to her.

"Has anybody told you that you are the most amazing boyfriend ever?" she said, getting up off of her stool and walking out around the bar so she could climb into my lap.

"Take me to bed, Eric" she said, wrapping her arms around my neck and nibbling at my ear lobe.

I was instantly hard.

I tightened my hold around Sookie and zoomed back up to the room that has become our bedroom.

_30 seconds later _

SPOV

Eric threw my down on the bed, before eagerly climbing up on top of me and he began to ferociously kiss me. I knew immediately that this wasn't going to be the slow, sweet, sex we had earlier.

"You are incredible, baby, you really are" Eric told me, kissing down my body and back up again. He quickly slipped a finger into me, then a second, and a third. All the while, kissing my on the lips.

"Hmmm ... yes ... lover ... you are so wet for me ... Sookie ... . " he purred. God dirty talking Eric was so incredibly fuckhot.

However, before I was able to answer, Eric entered me and began to slam himself in and out of me. My hands went straight into his hair and I practically attacked him with my mouth.

The cliff wasn't very far away for either of us and the feeling of him swelling inside of me was enough to send me over the edge.

"Eric ..." I screamed as I came.

"Sookie ..." he retorted, spilling his hot seed inside of me.

He pulled out after a few more minuites and turned his body around so that he was spooning me. I fell asleep instantly.

**WOW. This chapter is nearly 1,500 words long! Any thoughts on the new longer chapter? Any plot ideas? Let me know ... **

**MsCathywilson xx **


	17. Chapter 17

**OMG! I just can't believe the response I have got so far for this story! It is just absolutely incredible! 150! Can you believe it? I can't. **

**Anyways, here is the deal. I said that I have stopped updating everyday because I wanted to do some longer chapters and that I had some ideas for one shots. My first idea for a story is the song "That Summer" by Garth Brooks, and just do a SVM/ True Blood spin on the song. And I am telling you this story because I want to know what you lot out there think about that idea. **

**Also, I want to dedicate this chapter to Millarca666, who gave me my 150****th**** review. Mwah! I love you. **

**So, getting down off of my soap box, let's get on with the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: This isn't mine. All rights belong to their owners! **

**Here We Go ... **

_30 seconds later_

SPOV

Eric threw my down on the bed, before eagerly climbing up on top of me and he began to ferociously kiss me. I knew immediately that this wasn't going to be the slow, sweet, sex we had earlier.

"You are incredible, baby, you really are" Eric told me, kissing down my body and back up again. He quickly slipped a finger into me, then a second, and a third. All the while, kissing my on the lips.

"Hmmm ... yes ... lover ... you are so wet for me ... Sookie ... . " he purred. God dirty talking Eric was so incredibly fuckhot.

However, before I was able to answer, Eric entered me and began to slam himself in and out of me. My hands went straight into his hair and I practically attacked him with my mouth.

The cliff wasn't very far away for either of us and the feeling of him swelling inside of me was enough to send me over the edge.

"Eric ..." I screamed as I came.

"Sookie ..." he retorted, spilling his hot seed inside of me.

He pulled out after a few more minuites and turned his body around so that he was spooning me. I fell asleep instantly.

EPOV

Whenever I awakened from my daytime slumber, I found Sookie lying beside me in the bed, and she was completely and totally naked. And she was also still asleep. "I must have really worn her out last night," I said to myself and that thought brought a smirk to my face.

I leaned over to Sookie and lightly nuzzled her neck. It was enough to awaken er from her sleep, and she shivered from the contact.

"Hmm ... Eric ..." she moaned, turning around to face me, the duvet cover falling off of the bed in the process, to reveal her beautiful, tanned gorgeous body. It was enough to make me hard.

"Lover" I greeted her, before leaning down for a kiss. She put her arms around my neck and massaged the back of my head with her hand. I snaked my arms around the back of her waist and pulled her to me.

After about ten of fifteen minuites of us doing this – making out – I hand managed to manoeuvre myself so that I was lying on top of Sookie – sorry, I was lying on top of _my lover. _

"Oh ... ... ... God" Sookie groaned, as I slowly entered her. Our lovemaking this time was slow and sweet and we held onto each other tightly. Whenever we both came, I quickly pulled out of her, unwilling to hurt her by lying down on top of her.

"I love having you in my bed ... whenever I wake up, because little one, that was just incredible." I told her and she blushed. I just couldn't believe it .Sookie was a real fox in bed but when it came to talking about sex she was a complete prude. And I loved her for it.

I gently leant down and gave her a long, slow steamy kiss, and things were just progressing nicely when Pam knocked on the door and loudly yelled

"Come on lovebirds, its nearly time to go. Are you going to get up or am I going to get a chance at a threesome with Sookie in there?"

"Pamela" I heard Gran say before I could respond.

However, instead of getting up, I snuggled back down into the bed with my little one and gave her another long kiss.

"Eric, we really need to get up, as much as I don't want to" Sookie said, after our kiss broke.

As much as I hated to admit it, we really had to get out of this bed now if we were going to get out of it at all tonight.

"Fine, but I am going to kidnap you whenever we come home and keep you here for my own devilish purposes" I grinned at her. And she turned the colour of a beetroot. I couldn't resist giving her one more kiss.

"Come on lover ... let's go shower" I said to her after we finally managed to tear our hands off of each other.

"No" came the reply.

"No?" I questioned.

"I want to smell like you all night ... is that so wrong? Plus it will only piss of William Thomas Compton even further." she grinned, and I burst out laughing.

"Lover ... do that if you please ... it makes my inner caveman exceedingly happy."

We quickly got dressed and walked downstairs (at human speed – I had already got a whopping telling off from Gran for that one, and I had absolutely no desire to repeat that experience!)

"Alright, are we ready to leave?" I asked as Sookie and I walked into the library to find Gran and Pam engrossed in a long conversation about the Civil War – The American Civil War that is. I had lived through enough Civil Wars in my lifetime; I always had to check when I was entering a conversation!

"Yes, Eric ... we are ready" Gran answered, and we all made our way out to the cars.

SPOV

One hour later, the four of us - Eric, Pam, Gran and I were standing outside the only church in Bon Temps.

Taking a deep breath and grasping Eric's hand, I allowed him to pull me into the church. The four of us found seats at the back and we all took those seats – except for Gran who just left her coat and her handbag in the seat before going to greet everyone as they came in through the door.

Eric and Pam, meanwhile were having a conversation in Swedish, while I snuggled my body into Eric's arm, never separating our interlocked hands. Eric's thumb stroked soothing circles on my hand, while I said hello to various people who entered the back of the church.

"And just where the fuck have you been, Little Miss Sookie?" Tara announced when she entered the church.

"It's a really , really long story, Tara" I told her smiling.

"I'll just bet it it is and just who is this with you?" she replied, taking in the sight of Eric sitting beside, and our joined hands."

"Tara .. this is Eric ... my boyfriend, and Eric" I told her, nudging Eric in the ribs, and he turned to see what was happening. "This is Tara Thornton ... one of my best friends"

"It's good to meet you Eric" Tara said, eye fucking Eric – who was _my _boyfriend not hers! "But, I will tell you this, if you hurt our Sooks here, vampire or not I will find a way to end you."

God please just kill me now.

"Tara, that's enough" I told her.

Just at that moment, however, I could see Mayor Norris walk up the aisle of the church, and stand at the podium.

"Tara, this is about to start ... sit down here" I said to her, indicating the empty seat beside me. She took the seat just as Gran took hers beside Pam.

I looked up in time to see Mayor Norris adjust the microphone to his level, and then he began to speak, a speech he had obviously rehearsed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and if there are any boys and girls out there, welcome to this very special meeting of the Descendants of the Glorious Dead. Tonight, we have a guest speaker who has very kindly agreed to tell us all about his experiences of the civil war, which was happening around the time when he was turned into a vampire. Ladies, and Gentlemen, I present to you Mister William Compton, who most of you will probably already know him as Vampire Bill or just simply as Bill."

The mayor then turned around, so that he was facing the door which led out into the choir room, to watch Bill enter through the door, as the audience applauded. Bill stopped just in front of Mayor Norris and shook his hand before taking his place at the podium.

Bill took a moment to look around the audience, probably to compose himself before he began his speech. His eyes eventually fell on me and I saw his nostrils dilate a little and his chest rose and fell. is eyes quickly grew dark and a scowl crossed his face.

I guess Bill, Bon Temps Golden Boy didn't like the fact that I had had sex with his boss. I guess he didn't like the idea that his boss had made me scream his name repeatedly. In fact, I had thoroughly enjoyed myself and I plan to do it a lot more in the future. I turned my face towards Eric and I saw that he was smirking. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face and when Eric saw this, he slowly lowered his head to give me a long, slow, passionate kiss, and by the time he pulled away, I could barely breathe and my underwear was positively soaked.

I grinned at Eric with a goofy grin on my face, one that was matched by the smirk Eric was showing. I snuggled further into Eric's embrace, this time with Eric's arm around me, and my right hand interlocked wit Eric's arm that was around my neck. I softly stroked his hand with my thumb and turned to face Bill, who still hadn't spoken but was now wearing a face that could churn butter.

Let the games begin.

**So ... any ideas on what Eric is planning to do at this meeting of the Descendants of the Glorious Dead? Will it involve Sophie Anne? Will in involve Lorena? Will Sookie be impressed at how the events unravel? What do you think will happen? Review and / or Private Message ( PM ) me to let me know what you think. **

**And, if you have any ideas about what will happen (even if they are for future scenes / chapters) please let me know what you think. You truly have absolutely no idea how much you guys guide the story! **

**Finally, whose Point of View (POV) do you think I should write the next chapter in? I was thinking of doing it in Sookie's POV because she will see the events as they unfold – Eric already knows what is going to happen. So what do you think. **

**And that's the end of this chapter. And it's even longer than Chapter 16 – at nearly 2,000 words long (1,975) in case you are interested! **


	18. Chapter 18

**So, here's the deal. I want to say that right now I am really, really sleepy (even though its only 8pm!) and I was lying in bed with my jammies on (please don't judge me!) at about 6pm, watching Crazy, Stupid, Love, when I realised:- **

**1 – How fit/sexy Ryan Gosling is **

**2 – How much he looks like Alexander Skarsgård. **

**This second thought led me to thinking about how I hadn't updated (or even typed) this chapter. And I am sorry for my mistakes. Also, does anyone else notice how similar they look? **

**Also, some of the words used here are from the book (Dead Until Dark!) **

SPOV

The mayor then turned around, so that he was facing the door which led out into the choir room, to watch Bill enter through the door, as the audience applauded. Bill stopped just in front of Mayor Norris and shook his hand before taking his place at the podium.

Bill took a moment to look around the audience, probably to compose himself before he began his speech. His eyes eventually fell on me and I saw his nostrils dilate a little and his chest rose and fell. is eyes quickly grew dark and a scowl crossed his face.

I guess Bill, Bon Temps Golden Boy didn't like the fact that I had had sex with his boss. I guess he didn't like the idea that his boss had made me scream his name repeatedly. In fact, I had thoroughly enjoyed myself and I plan to do it a lot more in the future. I turned my face towards Eric and I saw that he was smirking. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face and when Eric saw this, he slowly lowered his head to give me a long, slow, passionate kiss, and by the time he pulled away, I could barely breathe and my underwear was positively soaked.

I grinned at Eric with a goofy grin on my face, one that was matched by the smirk Eric was showing. I snuggled further into Eric's embrace, this time with Eric's arm around me, and my right hand interlocked wit Eric's arm that was around my neck. I softly stroked his hand with my thumb and turned to face Bill, who still hadn't spoken but was now wearing a face that could churn butter.

Let the games begin.

SPOV

Thankfully, Bill didn't do anything else and began his speech, but I really, honestly and truly did not listen to a single word he said. Instead, I found myself thinking about my earlier activities with Eric.

Hmmmmmm. They were much more pleasant than listening to the speech, which was turning out to be incredibly boring. It was an incredibly boring speck from ... wait for it ... Boring Bill! I only managed to pull myself out of my daydream long enough to hear a little of the speech.

"... we didn't have any blankets and we had very little food. There were many deserters." He told their audience, much to their displeasure. Bill really needed to remember that this was the Descendants of the Glorious Dead!

However, Bill remained completely and totally oblivious to this. Instead, he simply ploughed on with his speech.

"Lover ... do you want to get out of here for a while?" Eric whispered to me and I gratefully nodded my head.

So, we got up off the seat and walked out of the back of the church, we walked across the little room outside the church pews but not actually outside of the church and Eric, ever so gracefully, pushed me into one of the walls and began to hungrily kiss me.

I kissed him back with just as much fervour.

Eric, very quickly began to slide his hands down my body until he came into contact with my underwear, which he quickly ripped off of me before sliding one of his fingers inside of me.

This time was almost certainly going to be a quickie.

I quickly gripped my fingers into his hair and pulled his mouth to mine again, trying to stifle a scream, as he curled his fingers inside me, and carefully coaxed me towards orgasm. After I came, Eric wasted no time in pulling down his zipper and freeing his cock – luckily for us, he had gone commando again!

He quickly slammed into me again and again, barely giving me time to adjust to his size before pulling out again. It wasn't long until we were both ready to cum.

"Jesus ... lover ... that's it ... come for me ... my pretty girl ... my little one ... that's it ... take my cock ... suck me in with your tight pussy ..."

And that was enough for me to fall over the edge, with Eric tumbling after me.

"God ... lover you are amazing ... you really are. I love you ,Sookie."

Christ. The Viking himself was professing his love for me. For the first time, so I did the only thing I could think of.

"I love you too, Eric" I told him smiling at him and gently kissing his lips. Since, I was still shoved up against the wall, I began to massage the back of his neck with my hands.

"Come on, Viking, we had better get in there so you can carry out you plan to anilate Mr. Compton" I said, smirking when he growled.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Bill asked as we sneaked back in, Tara giving me a "what the fuck" face as Eric and I settled back into the same position as before – with me cuddled into his side and his arm over my shoulders, and us holding hands.

Bill gave us (another) dirty look as we settled down. I just smirked at him. He looked more pissed off after that.

**So... what do you think? I know it's short ... but I have most of the next chapter already written in my notebook – well, it was orginially supposed to be this chapter, but I decided to put some Eric/Sookie nookie in here. Do you think this was a good idea or not? **

**Again, I apoligise for the shortness. **


	19. Chapter 19

**please ... please don't shoot me! I can explain! Please sir! I really can explain! ... I wrote about 3,000 words for my one shot "That Summer" ... which in case you haven't read ... is a story about how Eric lost his virginity ... please check it out ... and after I wrote that I just couldn't face writing another chapter of my way ... so instead ... you get it tonight! **

**So ... am I allowed to live? **

**Disclaimer: This all doesn't belong to me ... at all. All concept and characters belong to Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris**

**Also, I used the original work from Dead Until Dark for some of Bill's speech. It also doesn't belong to me. Unfortunately. **

SPOV

I quickly gripped my fingers into his hair and pulled his mouth to mine again, trying to stifle a scream, as he curled his fingers inside me, and carefully coaxed me towards orgasm. After I came, Eric wasted no time in pulling down his zipper and freeing his cock – luckily for us, he had gone commando again!

He quickly slammed into me again and again, barely giving me time to adjust to his size before pulling out again. It wasn't long until we were both ready to cum.

"Jesus ... lover ... that's it ... come for me ... my pretty girl ... my little one ... that's it ... take my cock ... suck me in with your tight pussy ..."

And that was enough for me to fall over the edge, with Eric tumbling after me.

"God ... lover you are amazing ... you really are. I love you ,Sookie."

Christ. The Viking himself was professing his love for me. For the first time, so I did the only thing I could think of.

"I love you too, Eric" I told him smiling at him and gently kissing his lips. Since, I was still shoved up against the wall, I began to massage the back of his neck with my hands.

"Come on, Viking, we had better get in there so you can carry out you plan to anilate Mr. Compton" I said, smirking when he growled.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Bill asked as we sneaked back in, Tara giving me a "what the fuck" face as Eric and I settled back into the same position as before – with me cuddled into his side and his arm over my shoulders, and us holding hands.

Bill gave us (another) dirty look as we settled down. I just smirked at him. He looked more pissed off after that.

SPOV

"Do you know ... sorry ... do you remember my great – grandfather, by any chance Tolliver Humphries?" an elderly man who was sitting near the front asked.

"Yes ... I did ... as a matter of fact ... I did ... he is ... he was ... he was my friend" Bill stuttered.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what was he like?" the gentleman continued.

"He was fool hardy. A trait which ultimately led to his death." Bill answered.

"Were you there" Came the next question.

"I was" Bill answered. Uneasily.

"What happened?" asked another person, who from what I could gather was sitting around the middle of the audience. Like I said, I had other things on my mind.

"A boy had been shot, but not killed. Tolliver thought that it would be a good idea to try to save the boy. A long story short, Tolliver himself was shot whilst trying to save the boy."

"What happened to the boy" asked another curious audience member.

"He survived. We were able to retrieve him that night."

"So ... Bill" Mrs. Fortenberry, the local town gossip asked. "How did you manage to get turned into a vampire?"

"Hmmmm ... Hmmm ..." Bill stuttered. He obviously wasn't comfortable with this line of questioning.

"Yes ... Bill ... I'm sure we'd all love to hear that story." Eric spoke up, wearing a sarcastic smirk, as everyone else in the room turned around to stare at us. I shrank further into Eric's welcoming embrace. It didn't take me long to figure out that this was Eric's way of saying "You had better speak up Billy Boy ... If you don't ... I will!"

Bill, however, had no such ideas of offering up the information. Eric just smirked wider, got up off of his seat and walked up to the podium. Bill, however, just stood attached to it like it was his lifeline. It probably was, but with one glare from Eric, he just stood aside, with a huge dramatic sigh.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Eric began. "Some of you may know me as the owner of Fangtasia, the vampire bar in Shreveport. Others will know me as someone who you simply do not mess with. Others do not know me at all."

There was much muttering about Eric's speech, and it seemed that everyone was wondering what Eric was going to say next, where this speech was going and what was this part of Bill's original plan for the night. And I didn't even have to use my telepathy to figure all of this out!

"Now I know in my immortal life I have done some grizzly and gory things. I have killed countless numbers of people throughout my long, long life, but I can honestly say that I have always had a reason to do everything that I have done. I have never ever murdered in cold blood, have never killed any human children and I have never ever taken a woman without her consent ..." 

This raised a few eyebrows.

" ... I meant to say that I have never ever raped a woman, and those are things that I have absolutely no intention of ever changing ... even if I live forever ... Mr. Compton here" Eric continued, gesturing towards Bill, who was now visibly looking nervous. He was looking down at the floor and it appeared that he was shivering all over. "Cannot"

At this, the audience appeared to be visibly shaken up.

"Just what are you talking about Mr ... " Maxine Fortenberry continued. Her nosiness finally getting the better of her. This was the equivalent of winning an Oscar to her. It was real news, this was.

The rest of the crowd leaned closer, so they could presumably hear better.

"Northman ... Eric Northman ... Sherriff of Louisiana Area 5"

"What ... Bud Dearborn is the Sherriff" she continued.

"No ... I am the vampire equivalent of the human Sherriff ... I keep the vampire's in line"

Ah. So, that was Eric's exact job description. It was nice to know, especially since I hadn't thought to ask him.

"So ... what were you saying about Bill" she continued, giving Eric an obvious leer. I wanted to jump up and claim him as mine. Huh. Eric must have smelled my arousal as he gave me a quick eye fuck before answering Mrs. Fortenberry's question.

"When I first met Bill, he definately was not the southern gentleman he now professes himself to be." Eric said, his eyes still on me.

"So ... what was he like then " another person asked.

"When I first met Bill, during the 1920's, he travelled with his Maker. Lorena Krasiki"

"What is a maker?" came the voice of JB du Rone.

"A maker is what a vampire becomes when he or she turns another human into a vampire. Anyways, when I first met Bill and his maker Lorena in the 1920's, they travelled the world together. During this time, they were posing as a married couple ... we vampires had to pose as humans in those days ... Bill was acting out the part of a music minstrel perfectly. And Lorena was posing as a debutante. They would befriend various other couples, inviting them back to hotel rooms. They would never stay in the one area for long ... so there was no point in them of buying a house ... Once they had their victims back in the hotel room, they would drain one of them whilst making the other one watch, then they would drain the other victim before having sex in the blood. There is also a lot of child killings and rape of women, men and children to be found within his past also. Even I, who am no saint, not by a long stretch of the imagination ... although I did meet a saint once ... but that's another story ... am saying that it was particularly gruesome and gory." 

Eric stood away from the podium and gazed around the room at the awestruck expressions of everyone in the room. He proceeded to walk over to Mayor Norris, shake his hand and walk back down to his seat, as everyone else began muttering about the events that had unfolded and about what a liar Bill Compton already was.

Even, I who had expected something like this to come out, was completely and utterly dumbstruck. The rest of the meeting progressed in the usual way, with Mayor Norris standing at the podium.


	20. Chapter 20

**Aren't I just amazing ... I got an extra chapter wrote this week! **

**Alright Everyone! A big, big, thank you goes out to everyone who has reviewed my story so far – especially Erin1705, who has reviewed practically every chapter since I started on The Music Of My Life, and she has never ever had a shout, so this chapter is for you – I had meant to write it in the last chapter but since I am such an asshat, I forgot! **

**Finally, while we are on the subject of reviewers (my new word!), I want to give a shout out to everybody who has read / reviewed all of my stories – The Music Of My Life, Dead Until Dark: My Way, When Eric Met Edward and That Summer. I don't know what I'd do without you all. **

**Also, I am sorry for the abrupt ending to the last chapter. I was watching Harry Hill whilst typing ... sorry! **

**Disclaimer: This belongs to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. It isn't mine! **

SPOV

"A maker is what a vampire becomes when he or she turns another human into a vampire. Anyways, when I first met Bill and his maker Lorena in the 1920's, they travelled the world together. During this time, they were posing as a married couple ... we vampires had to pose as humans in those days ... Bill was acting out the part of a music minstrel perfectly. And Lorena was posing as a debutante. They would befriend various other couples, inviting them back to hotel rooms. They would never stay in the one area for long ... so there was no point in them of buying a house ... Once they had their victims back in the hotel room, they would drain one of them whilst making the other one watch, then they would drain the other victim before having sex in the blood. There is also a lot of child killings and rape of women, men and children to be found within his past also. Even I, who am no saint, not by a long stretch of the imagination ... although I did meet a saint once ... but that's another story ... am saying that it was particularly gruesome and gory." 

Eric stood away from the podium and gazed around the room at the awestruck expressions of everyone in the room. He proceeded to walk over to Mayor Norris, shake his hand and walk back down to his seat, as everyone else began muttering about the events that had unfolded and about what a liar Bill Compton already was.

Even, I who had expected something like this to come out, was completely and utterly dumbstruck. The rest of the meeting progressed in the usual way, with Mayor Norris standing at the podium.

SPOV

Once the meeting was over, the four of us headed slowly out towards our cars, ready to return to Shreveport.

"Sookie ... Gran ... wait ..." I heard a male voice from behind me call. I turned around to see my older brother Jason come running towards us.

"What is wrong, Jason?" Gran asked before I had the chance to say anything.

"Some meeting that ... "Jason began, "Who the fuck is this?" he demanded when he realised that I was holding hands with Eric. I immediately regretted that I hadn't had the chance to talk to Jason about Eric before.

I sighed and introduced the two of the men, remembering what Bridget Jones had to say about introducing people – introduce people with thoughtful details – However, instead, I said "Jason, this is my boyfriend, Eric and Eric this is my big brother Jason"

At this point, Pam decided to alert us to her presence. "Sookie how rude of you not to introduce me to your brother" she said disapprovingly.

"_Well ... hello ... " _Jason said, blatantly eye fucking Pam. Well. This could be fun. The human tom cat was eyeing up the lesbian vampire.

Pam just raised her eyebrows.

Eric and Gran were trying – and failing – not to laugh.

I was struggling to hold in a smirk.

"Jason ... meet Pam ... Eric's child ..." I said, introducing them.

"Whoa ... I don't want you dating no man that has a child Sookie ... I am the man in this family and you will listen ... you are to dump him right now ..." Jason demanded.

At this, Gran, Eric, Pam and I just burst out laughing. This was turning out to be like something from Laurel and Hardy. It really was.

"Jason ... Pam is Eric's vampire child. He turned her into a vampire. Eric didn't fuck Pam's mother ..."

"Well ... actually ... he did" Pam chimed in, smirking.

I just rolled my eyes and continued. That was another story.

"Eric isn't Pam's biological father, he just turned her from a human into a vampire"

"Wait ... these two are vampires? ..."

I just glared at him. Enough was enough. Thankfully, he got the message.

"Fine ... Sook ... we'll deal with this later ..." Jason trailed off.

"Jason Stackhouse! Your sister can date whoever she wants to date, be it human, dog or vampire. Understand. And it doesn't matter if he has no children or one hundred children. Are we clear?" Gran snapped at him.

"Yes, Gran" Jason said remorsefully, looking at the ground.

"Now was there are reason why you came over here?" Gran continued.

"Yeah ... I was wondering if I could talk to you and Sook ... there's something that I need to tell you ... and I'd much prefer it if we didn't do it here." Jason asked.

"Well ... at the moment Sookie and I are staying in Shreveport with Eric and Pam, so you'll have to ask Eric if you can some over?" Gran said.

"Since when does he decide who you get to talk to?" Jason angrily said.

"I don't" Eric piped up. "Adele, you know that you don't have to ask me if your grandson can come over." he continued, giving her a smile.

"I know I don't have to Eric, but it is your house and I didn't want to presume anything" Gran blushed.

"So ... when were you thinking about coming over?" I asked Jason.

"Well ... how about tomorrow night?" Jason nervously asked.

"Sure ..." I said.

"OK ... Sook ... I'll give you a call when I am ready to leave the house so you can give me directions." Jason added.

"Better yet ... do you know where Fangtasia is?" Pam asked.

"The Vampire Bar?" Jason, said, confused.

"Yep, that's the one ... meet me there tomorrow night. I'll be there and then I'll bring you to Eric's home. Don't bother waiting in the queue to get in. Tell whoever is on at the door that Pam is waiting for you in Eric's office." Pam told him.

We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

**Again, I apologize for the short chapter, but this chapter is just a place holder for the next bit of plot to be introduced – if that makes any sense. S**

**So ... are there any thoughts on what Jason wants to tell his sister and Gran ... do you think Billy boy is just going to disappear? **

**Review and let me know what you think. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok. Everybody. I just have one little bit of news for you ... I have written a plan out for the rest of this story and what is going to happen. And I can reveal to you that there is going to be 32 chapters in this story plus an epilogue – provided I stick to the outline! **

**Disclaimer: This doesn't belong to me. Sadly. **

**And this chapter is for Northwoman who gave me my 175****th**** review! I love u all so much ... **

SPOV

"I know I don't have to Eric, but it is your house and I didn't want to presume anything" Gran blushed.

"So ... when were you thinking about coming over?" I asked Jason.

"Well ... how about tomorrow night?" Jason nervously asked.

"Sure ..." I said.

"OK ... Sook ... I'll give you a call when I am ready to leave the house so you can give me directions." Jason added.

"Better yet ... do you know where Fangtasia is?" Pam asked.

"The Vampire Bar?" Jason, said, confused.

"Yep, that's the one ... meet me there tomorrow night. I'll be there and then I'll bring you to Eric's home. Don't bother waiting in the queue to get in. Tell whoever is on at the door that Pam is waiting for you in Eric's office." Pam told him.

We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

PPOV (Pam Point Of View)

_**The next evening ... **_

"Clancy!" I called from my seat in Eric's office, whilst typing furiously on the keyboard. I really, really hated doing all the managerial side of the bar – doing such things as the staff rota, the books and so on. Don't get me wrong, I really loved running the bar, but I just preferred to stay away from the day – to – day running of things. However, Eric had other ideas.

Although, it wasn't all bad. And I didn't usually have to deal with it on my own. Eric usually dealt with it. I know. I know. I shouldn't be leaving it all for my maker to deal with. But the truth of the matter is that Eric tends to complain, and whine and moan and grumble a lot whenever I sort out the books or the rotas. According to him, I am just "genuinely no good" at sorting such things out and that when I did the rotas, I "tried to give myself as many days off as possible, making sure that he is always tied up at the bar".

Well. Duh. Why would I give myself extra shifts?

God. He is just so grumpy ... however ... come to think of it ... he actually hasn't been such a grouch since he got with Sookie ... I guess the Ancient Pythoness was right ... they are meant to be together.

I keep typing furiously at the rota that I was currently trying to type out for the next month, obviously trying to give myself as many days off as it was possible without Eric turning slightly grumpy on me.

And then I planned to go shopping ... online ... with Eric's credit card of course. I just love being Eric's child. After all, most makers aren't as generous with their progeny as Eric has been with me. And he just gets more and more lenient whenever Sookie is around.

Ah. Sookie. Well, now that led me on to other thoughts. Sookie is truly turning out to be an incredible woman. After all, there are not very many people – human, were, shifter, fae, zombie, vampire that have dared to stand up to Eric, and yet, she does it with such a passion – a passion that I have come to learn also extends to the bedroom.

I know this because I have had the "pleasure" – well, more so Sookie's pleasure, if you get my drift ... of hearing them going at it more than once ... and the screams yells of that woman ... God, she could turn a vampire deaf. She really could. But, at least she makes the master happy. And the happier Eric is, the happier everybody around him is.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of someone running towards the office, and Bill came rounding into the office.

"Ah ... Compton ... to what do I have the pleasure of your presence?" I said with a grimace. It was actually painful than silver to be nice to him, but Eric had forbidden me from torturing Bill or causing a scene.

"Where the fuck is she?" Bill roared.

"I assume the cat's mother is with the kittens." I sarcastically replied. I knew that he was looking for Sookie and Eric, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"How dare he just ... stand up there in that hall and tell everyone about my whole past ... how dare he ... I should go out there and tell everyone what he was like in his youth ... wait ... on second thoughts ... I should torture you to find out where Sookie is and then take her to New Orleans tonight ... yes ... that would hurt Eric in the way that he has hurt me ..."

"Don't you fucking dare ..." I told him, angrily, my fangs snapping down, as I stood up from the desk and came to stand right in front of Compton.

"Hahaha ... Pamela ... do not even try it ... I am older and therefore stronger than you ... do not even try it!"

However, even though in the back of my mind, I knew it was a stupid idea, I lunged at him. Luckily, however, Jason took that moment to appear in through the door, and he wasted no time in lifting one of the glass paper weights that Eric kept sitting on top of the shelf ... and threw it directly at Bills head.

I just managed to move out of the way in time to see Bill crumple to the floor surrounded by a pool of blood.

"It is never boring around here is it?" Jason laughed, and I found myself laughing along with him.

"No it certainly is not ... come on Jason ... lets head on out to Maison de Northman" I told him.

"I thought we were going to Eric's house?" Jason asked, obviously confused.

God, I really was going to have a lot of fun with this blood bag!

**So ... I know it was another really short chapter ... but what did you think of Pam's view on everything? **

**And ... since I love you all so much ... and in honour of Northwoman's 175****th**** review ( I know – I can't stop gushing about it), I have decided to make the next chapter extremely smutty and lemony, with very little plot! I promise! **


	22. Chapter 22

**So, unusually for me, I actually have very little to say at the beginning of this chapter except for the fact that I am sad as I have nothing better to do on a Saturday night than sit on the sofa (couch?), watching Total Wipeout (a kinda crappy quiz show based on an assault course) so here I am, updating my story! (Not that fanfiction is crappy!) **

**Also, I have also signed up for the beta reader, so if any of you wonderful readers are looking for someone to beta their stories, send them my way! **

**And I was listening to Mark Chestnutt's "It's a little too late", which is one of the worlds most catchiest songs ever! And, a long story short, I was singing along to it and I am sorry if it has affected this chapter in any way. Anyways, here is the website for the song. Check it out. It's amazing! I love it! Just remve the spaces as appropriate. **

**http:/ / .com/ watch?v = 80XdscQ4H8U **

**Enjoy ... **

**Disclaimer: This isn't mine. ****The characters in this book are purely fictional. Any similarities between them and real individuals are purely coincidental. Except if you are lifesucks96, then Jason is based on you ... **

PPOV

"Ah ... Compton ... to what do I have the pleasure of your presence?" I said with a grimace. It was actually painful than silver to be nice to him, but Eric had forbidden me from torturing Bill or causing a scene.

"Where the fuck is she?" Bill roared.

"I assume the cat's mother is with the kittens." I sarcastically replied. I knew that he was looking for Sookie and Eric, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"How dare he just ... stand up there in that hall and tell everyone about my whole past ... how dare he ... I should go out there and tell everyone what he was like in his youth ... wait ... on second thoughts ... I should torture you to find out where Sookie is and then take her to New Orleans tonight ... yes ... that would hurt Eric in the way that he has hurt me ..."

"Don't you fucking dare ..." I told him, angrily, my fangs snapping down, as I stood up from the desk and came to stand right in front of Compton.

"Hahaha ... Pamela ... do not even try it ... I am older and therefore stronger than you ... do not even try it!"

However, even though in the back of my mind, I knew it was a stupid idea, I lunged at him. Luckily, however, Jason took that moment to appear in through the door, and he wasted no time in lifting one of the glass paper weights that Eric kept sitting on top of the shelf ... and threw it directly at Bills head.

I just managed to move out of the way in time to see Bill crumple to the floor surrounded by a pool of blood.

"It is never boring around here is it?" Jason laughed, and I found myself laughing along with him.

"No it certainly is not ... come on Jason ... lets head on out to Maison de Northman" I told him.

"I thought we were going to Eric's house?" Jason asked, obviously confused.

God, I really was going to have a lot of fun with this blood bag!

EPOV

**Sunset, the same night (starts at the same time as the last chapter) **

My eyes pop open as soon as the sun sets below the trees and I turn around in the bed to see that my lover is lying there, still fast asleep.

Not for very much longer.

I start by running my hand from the top of Sookie's arm down to her knee and back up again, just slowly taking in the sight of my beautiful lover.

"Hmm... Eric ..." Sookie softly moaned, rubbing her face further into the pillow. My dick is instantly hard. Next, I carefully slide over so that I am lying on the same pillow as my lover. I put my hand on her hip, underneath the duvet cover and gently rubbed my nose against hers. I knew I'd awakened her, whenever she gave a soft giggle. I couldn't help but smile before slowly leaning in and giving her a long soft low, sweet kiss. It wasn't long until I felt my lovers tongue slide along my lower lip and I instantly grant access to my mouth, with her tongue slipping into my mouth and mine sliding into hers. We stayed this way for a little while longer, before I moved my hand from her hip and I slowly slipped one of my fingers into Sookie's pussy.

"Eric" Sookie moaned yet again, making me even harder, if that was even possible.

As I slipped a second finger into Sookie, I rolled us over so that I was lying directly on top of her. I wasted no time in pulling the duvet cover out of the way, so that there was nothing between us. Sookie slowly wound her hands in my hair as our tongues began to fight for dominance.

"Come on Sookie ... cum for me ... little one ... let me see how wet you are for me ... " I told her after I had pulled back to that Sookie could breathe.

"Jesus ... Eric ... " Sookie screamed as she came a few seconds later.

"That's it lover ... " I said, and kissed her with just as much passion as before, whilst lining my cock up with Sookie's now soaked cunt and slowly entering her which elicited a long moan from her.

"Hmm ... lover ... do you like that ... do you like how that feels?" I asked her as I began to slide in and out of her.

"Yes ... Eric ..." she groaned when I began to kiss her jaw, her neck and the sweet spot behind her ear. "You feel so good" she told me, and my heart soared. God, I love this woman! "You are amazing, I love you little one" I told her. "I love you too Eric" and she leaned up to kiss me, whilst she began to massage the back of my head, and it wasn't long until I felt Sookie begin to clench around my cock and her orgasm immediately caused me to fall over the cliff, giving Sookie soft kisses as I did so.

"Lover you are incredible. I love you so much." I told her, leaning down to kisser, before rolling off of her.

"I love you too Eric" she said as she snuggled into my side and I put my arm around her.

I don't know how long we lay like that for, in total silence, just holding each other before there was a huge shout from the other side of the door.

"Jesus Christ ... Sook ... really" Jason yeled and I looked up to see Jason staring open mouthed at Sookie and I lying on the bed. Pam was next to arrive on the scene.

"Master ... I am really, really disappointed now that you won't shar" Pam aid, drinking in the sight of Sookie.

Sookie blushed, obviously realising that we hadn't bothered to pull the duvet cover up over us again or get changed after our escapades.

"You too need to clear off " I said, trying to lessen Sookie's embarrassment.

But Jason, like the dickhead I am coming to know him to be, refuses to move and continues to rant about his sister.

"Sookie ... seriously ... you knew that I was coming and you couldn't be even arsed to get up ... instead you are lying here completely naked ... which no brother should need to see at all ... with the obvious stink of sex hanging in the air ... I should be sharpening a stake with his name on it for deflowering my little sister ... for taking her virginity ... " Jason ranted, and I forced myself not to laugh.

"First of all Jason" Sookie said angrily, sitting up, "How do you know Eric too my virginity ... wait no, he didn't take it ... I gave it to him and secondly, if you didn't want to see Eric and I like this you should have stayed downstairs. Eric would have felt Pam's arrival through their bond. Now both off you fuck off so Eric and I can get changed.

God, I love this woman!

"Come on lover ... let's go shower" I said to her getting up off of the bd and reaching down to lift Sookie up bridal style.

"Eric!" she laughed as I walked into the bathroom, plonking her down on the toilet as I started the shower, and offered her a toothbrush as I cleaned my own teeth.

Whenever the shower had heated up, I once again picked Sookie up and set her down whenever we were both safely in the shower.

It was a good two hours later before Sookie and I made it downstairs.

JPOV

Dear God. Wat was keeping Sookie up there? I thought as I sat in the library Pam had disappeared once again – I think she said she was going to deal with a slight problem at Fangtasia. She really was an incredible woman – vampire – and she was left to pick up all of the slack that Eric was leaving while he was off fucking my sister.

Ugh.

That last thought just brought back images I really would rather not remember. I hurriedly blocked out those memories with some thoughts about how I was going to seduce Pam.

Those thoughts were much more pleasant.

**So ... that was a bit of a plot turn wasn't it? Review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter ... **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey eveybody! MsCathywilson here. Now, since it is Wednesday, and I love to share my stories with you, and since I have just been so simply busy this week, I just have not had any time whatsoever to write, but I did manage to get a little of the chapter done, so, since I am so nice, I wanted to post what I had already done and call it was a spoiler for Chapter 24. OK. And I also had some other news I was just so eager to share with you. **

**Alright, well, as you already know, this story is rapidly losing steam, and basically, I want to start planning my next story. The basic idea I have for this story is historical romance, more specifically, historical royal romance and I have put a poll up on my profile listing various Kings and Queens of England and their consorts. I want all of you readers out there to vote for which royal couple I should base my next Sookie/Eric story on ... pwleeeeasssseee *pouts***

**Also, does anybody like the new profile pic? **

**Disclaimer: This schizzle ain't mine. **

JPOV

Dear God. Wat was keeping Sookie up there? I thought as I sat in the library Pam had disappeared once again – I think she said she was going to deal with a slight problem at Fangtasia. She really was an incredible woman – vampire – and she was left to pick up all of the slack that Eric was leaving while he was off fucking my sister.

Ugh.

That last thought just brought back images I really would rather not remember. I hurriedly blocked out those memories with some thoughts about how I was going to seduce Pam.

Those thoughts were much more pleasant.

SPOV

"So ... Jason ... tell us why you are here ... what is it that you needed to tell Gran and I so urgently?" I asked, once Eric and I had (finally) made it down into the library – although I do have to admit, it was a fun way to spend the last two hours. I was snuggled into Eric's side. He had is arms around me and his feet were stretched out in front of him, resting on top of the coffee table. Jason was sitting directly to my right and Pam was sitting beside Jason. Gran was sitting directly opposite Pam and Jason, but was still on Eric's left (we were sitting in a sort of awkward square shapes). It was a very cosy set up!

"Well ..." Jason began, clearly feeling uncomfortable I just gave him a smirk. It was noting as to how I felt earlier when Jason walked in on Eric and I. He was simply getting a taste of his own medicine.

"Well ... what?" I interrupted, my smirk growing yet wider.

"Sookie ... Let Jason speak!" Gran said, glaring at me.

"Well ... basically ... you remember Maudette Pickens and Dawn Greene?" Jason asked, looking at both Gran and I, and we both vigorously nodded our heads.

"Well ... basically they were both murdered a couple of weeks ago." Jason continued.

"Oh. My. God" I said before I could stop myself. "Who did it? What were the circumstances? Jesus Christ ... what sort of sick fuck would do that really ..." I babbled on.

Gran, who had been virtually silent during my whole spiel, chose that moment to speak up.

"Jason, why didn't you tell us this before? Why didn't you pick up the phone to let us know what was going on? And even if you couldn't reach us on the land line, you could have called in to see Sookie at work ... at Merlottes?" Gran questioned, obviously unamused that she was only finding this out two weeks after these actual events had occurred.

And, since it was unusual for Jason to keep so out of touch with Gran, I was defiantly a little on the worried side. I just simply couldn't resist a little dip into his thoughts, just to find out what exactly it was going on in Jason's pretty little head.


	24. Chapter 24

**Again, I apologise for the shortness of the last chapter. I will promise to try to make this chapter a little longer than the last one. **

**Also, In other news, I have started planning for the royal history romance Eric/Sookie fic, which is sort of based on Prince Albert & Queen Victoria. Look out for it whenever it appears. **

**Disclaimer:- This isn't mine. I wish it was though. **

JPOV

Dear God. Wat was keeping Sookie up there? I thought as I sat in the library Pam had disappeared once again – I think she said she was going to deal with a slight problem at Fangtasia. She really was an incredible woman – vampire – and she was left to pick up all of the slack that Eric was leaving while he was off fucking my sister.

Ugh.

That last thought just brought back images I really would rather not remember. I hurriedly blocked out those memories with some thoughts about how I was going to seduce Pam.

Those thoughts were much more pleasant.

SPOV

"So ... Jason ... tell us why you are here ... what is it that you needed to tell Gran and I so urgently?" I asked, once Eric and I had (finally) made it down into the library – although I do have to admit, it was a fun way to spend the last two hours. I was snuggled into Eric's side. He had is arms around me and his feet were stretched out in front of him, resting on top of the coffee table. Jason was sitting directly to my right and Pam was sitting beside Jason. Gran was sitting directly opposite Pam and Jason, but was still on Eric's left (we were sitting in a sort of awkward square shapes). It was a very cosy set up!

"Well ..." Jason began, clearly feeling uncomfortable I just gave him a smirk. It was noting as to how I felt earlier when Jason walked in on Eric and I. He was simply getting a taste of his own medicine.

"Well ... what?" I interrupted, my smirk growing yet wider.

"Sookie ... Let Jason speak!" Gran said, glaring at me.

"Well ... basically ... you remember Maudette Pickens and Dawn Greene?" Jason asked, looking at both Gran and I, and we both vigorously nodded our heads.

"Well ... basically they were both murdered a couple of weeks ago." Jason continued.

"Oh. My. God" I said before I could stop myself. "Who did it? What were the circumstances? Jesus Christ ... what sort of sick fuck would do that really ..." I babbled on.

Gran, who had been virtually silent during my whole spiel, chose that moment to speak up.

"Jason, why didn't you tell us this before? Why didn't you pick up the phone to let us know what was going on? And even if you couldn't reach us on the land line, you could have called in to see Sookie at work ... at Merlottes?" Gran questioned, obviously unamused that she was only finding this out two weeks after these actual events had occurred.

And, since it was unusual for Jason to keep so out of touch with Gran, I was defiantly a little on the worried side. I just simply couldn't resist a little dip into his thoughts, just to find out what exactly it was going on in Jason's pretty little head.

_Oh. Shit. Oh Christ. Jesus. No. No. It's because I was ... Oh Christ! Stackhouse, keep it together Stackhouse ... Jesus ... don't think about where you've been ... Shit! Sookie will know, hurry up, think about the alphabet ... A B C D E ... Pam is incredible isn't she ... God, doesn't she just look so fucking sexy in that outfit ... although it would definately look better on my bedroom floor_

Whenever I heard that I could not help the laugh that escaped from my lips, and Eric must have been extremely confused as he looked down at me with a questioning expression on his face.

"Don't worry ... I'll let you in on the secret later, honey" I said to him, leaning up to kiss him lightly on the lips before settling back into his embrace. Eric gave a reluctant sigh, and he placed his head on top of mine.

"So ... Jason ... you still haven't answered my question" Gran said, taking in the sight of Eric the 1000 year old vampire cuddled up on the sofa with his 26 year old telepathic barmaid lover. Even I must admit, it really was quite a sight.

"Yes, Jason, where have you been ...?" I asked, as I wasn't able to glean anything from his thoughts.

"Well ... the reason why ... the reason why I haven't been around this last time is that ... is that I have been in prison ..." Jason breathed out.

"Jason Stackhouse, why on earth were you in prison?" Gran asked, and it was obvious that she was angry. Very angry.

"Gran," Jason said, looking her straight in the eyes "I was arrested on suspicion of murdering Dawn and Maudette."

"Why would Bud and Andy think that you were the one to murder these women?" I said, confused.

"I was arrested as ... I was arrested because they were both ... conquests of mine" Jason said, slowly, his eyes looking down on to the floor.

"But ... let me guess ... when we went to the meeting the other night ... you were just released?" I said

"Yeah ..."

"On police bail?" I continued, looking straight at Jason.

"Yeah ... but you have to believe me ... I didn't do it? I don't know who did it, but it wasn't me!" Jason exclaimed.

"Alright ... everyone ... here is what we are going to do ... " Eric said, his thumb rubbing circles on my hand. "Jason will move in here with us ... that way if anything else happens, there is no way that Jason can be implicated, and he can stay here until we get the mess cleaned up ... and by we, I mean Pam, Sookie, Gran, Jason and myself ... I mean all of us. Jason what do you say to the solution?"

"Yesssss... yes ... thank you ... thank you so much Eric ... but why are you doing this for me?" Jason, ever the idiot asked.

"I am doing it because you are Sookie's brother and Gran's grandson, I don't think either of them would ever forgive me if I didn't help you. Now, Pam go with Jason back to Bon Temps to help him pack some clothes and other belongings. My lover and I are going back to bed." Eric answered, getting up off of the sofa, and pulling me with him.

**Again, I am sorry about the length of the chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. And I am sorry for the delay, I meant to post it last night. **

**Please review xx **


	25. Chapter 25

**And, so here we have it. The very next chapter. **

**Also, Real Life really really sucks (no pun intended! ) at the minuite, so I don't know when I can get the next chapter up. But on a brighter note, it is my birthday on the 28****th**** February! Yay! Go Me!**

**Disclaimer: This isn't mine. All rights belong to their rightful owners. **

**I also want to dedicate this chapter to the fabulous ncmiss12, who gave me my 200****th**** review. I love you all, my loyal and dedicated readers. **

SPOV

"Gran," Jason said, looking her straight in the eyes "I was arrested on suspicion of murdering Dawn and Maudette."

"Why would Bud and Andy think that you were the one to murder these women?" I said, confused.

"I was arrested as ... I was arrested because they were both ... conquests of mine" Jason said, slowly, his eyes looking down on to the floor.

"But ... let me guess ... when we went to the meeting the other night ... you were just released?" I said

"Yeah ..."

"On police bail?" I continued, looking straight at Jason.

"Yeah ... but you have to believe me ... I didn't do it? I don't know who did it, but it wasn't me!" Jason exclaimed.

"Alright ... everyone ... here is what we are going to do ... " Eric said, his thumb rubbing circles on my hand. "Jason will move in here with us ... that way if anything else happens, there is no way that Jason can be implicated, and he can stay here until we get the mess cleaned up ... and by we, I mean Pam, Sookie, Gran, Jason and myself ... I mean all of us. Jason what do you say to the solution?"

"Yesssss... yes ... thank you ... thank you so much Eric ... but why are you doing this for me?" Jason, ever the idiot asked.

"I am doing it because you are Sookie's brother and Gran's grandson, I don't think either of them would ever forgive me if I didn't help you. Now, Pam go with Jason back to Bon Temps to help him pack some clothes and other belongings. My lover and I are going back to bed." Eric answered, getting up off of the sofa, and pulling me with him.

EPOV

The entire time that we were sitting in the library downstairs, I could barely focus on anything else except for the fact that my lover was beside me. And Jesus Christ! Wasn't she just so fucking sexy. I couldn't believe just how fucking incredible she really was. And the most amazing part was that she just didn't know how fucking sexy she was. And the way she was just sitting snuggled into my side, it felt as if she just fit there.

It felt like she was just meant to be by my side.

And like I was just meant to be right beside her side.

For Ever.

For Always.

For All Time.

As soon as that thought went through my head, I just had to get out of the room. I just had to show my lover how much I really fucking loved her.

This wasn't about proving to her that she was mine – or to anyone else for that matter, but this time was going to be about showing all of my affection and my passion for her.

It was about showing her how much I loved her.

And it was because I loved her that I wanted not only her to be mine, but also me to be hers.

Forever.

For Always.

For All Time.

As we had already exchanged blood a two times, one more blood exchange would mean that we were bonded.

But, before I did something so drastic, I wanted to talk things over with my lover, for two main reasons,

1) Sookie was my equal, and even though most vampires bond with humans because they want to have total control over them, to effectively turn them into their own personal Reinfield, but, as I had already said, Sookie is my equal and not my pet. I wish to treat her as an equal, by talking to her about this.

2) This descision about bonding, and if all goes well, hopefully pledging (although that will be much, much later!), is as much about her as it is about me, so it is only fair to include her.

I wasted no time in getting up off of the sofa, pulling my little one with me, and attacking her with a ferocious kiss as soon as we were out of the room. Sookie quickly snaked her hands around the back of my neck as she stretched up on her toes in order to continue the kiss. I quickly slid my arms around her waist and pulled her to me, grinding her against my jean covered rock hard cock.

"Christ ... lover ..." I moaned, as she continued to grind, and it was only one thousand years worth of experience that was allowing me not to come in my jeans.

"Oh Sookie ... really?" I heard Jason groan from somewhere behind me. But, I really couldn't care less. Couldn't he see that I was busy, kissing my lover?

"Honestly ... Sook ... brother's don't need to see their little sister's do that right in front of them!" Jason exclaimed, and as Sookie's friend Lafayette would say (I had met him a couple of weeks ago, when Sookie and I had stopped by Merlotte's on our way back to Shreveport after checking that the house in Bon Temps was still secure)

"Somebody needs to slap that bitch!"

But, before I could relay the line to Jason, Sookie beat me to the punch.

"Jesus Christ, Jason, if I want to kiss my boyfriend in his own house, I can and as regards to you, nobody is forcing you to watch! And, you and Pam really need to get going if you want to make it to Bon Temps and back again before dawn. Now, do everybody here a favour and fuck off Jason!"

Well, I couldn't have put it better myself!

"Come on lover ... let's go upstairs, I need to have a talk with you about something really really incredibly important!" I said to her, leaning down to give her a peck on the lips.

"Alright" Sookie said a little apprehensively.

Two minuites later, Sookie and I were both sitting cross legged either side of the bed, and unusually for us, we were not touching. I had my arms settled on the bed behind me and Sookie was balancing her hands in her lap.

It was one of the most awkward moments in my long, long life ever. We were both sitting just staring at each other, each willing the other person to speak.

"So ... what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Sookie asked after a few moments.

"Well ... lover ... you know how sometimes during sex we swap blood?" I asked her, slowly, wanting to see what her reaction would be.

"Like how you bite whenever you ... whenever you" Sookie said, blushing as she did so. It was another completely sexy yet unconscious move on her part. It just made me love her more.

Shit. I had better stop there before I got too distracted.

"Yes ... I bite you whenever I come sometimes, but no, that is not what I meant. I mean like you know how, during the first two weeks you were here and again last week, whenever I came not only did I bite you, but you also bit me.

"Oh right. You already explained to me what the effects of the vampire blood would be. You said my attraction to you would increase, as would my sex drive, my skin would glow and I would be healthier." Sookie said, unsure of as to where this conversation was leading.

"Well, Sookie, there is something else, if a human shares vampire blood from the same vampire, three times within a short period of time, this creates a bond between the human and said vampire. Lover, what I am basically trying to ask you is that I want to create a bond, with you." I told her, and hoped for the best.

"Eric ..." Sookie started, and I immediately felt defeated inside. She didn't want it.

"No ... forget it lover ... forget I ever mentioned it" I said, quickly trying to backtrack.

"Eric ... if you would let me finish ... I am not saying no ... I just want to find out more about this bonding business before I decide anything." She told me, and I immediately smiled.

"Lover ... a bond would mean that if you were ever hurt, I would be able to find you. We would both find immense pleasure and joy in each others presence and finally, we would be able to feel each other's emotions. Because of my age, I would also be able to control and manipulate your emotions if I chose to ... but lover you have to know, that whatever happens between us ... I would never, could never, ever do that to you." I told her.

"So ... you would never, ever use it to manipulate my emotions ... even to make me more horny or less angry at you?" Sookie asked, smiling.

"Well ... I can't make any promises about not making you feel more horny, but I would never make you less angry at me if you were ... lover"

"Yes, Eric, my answer is yes! I just have one teeny tiny question?"

"Yes, Lover?"

"What do we have to do to complete the bond?" 

"What we are best at lover!" I said, and attacked her.

**So ... what do you think ... they are soon to be bonded! **

**Yay! **

**And, also, a longer chapter – almost 2,000 words! **

**Go me! **


	26. Chapter 26

**And, as usual, I don't know when I can update next as I go back to Tech today (am studying childcare in case anybody cares). And it is my birthday. (Feb. 28****th****) Just amazing. Anyways, I will try to get this next chapter finished and up today before I start to get loads more coursework / assignments. So Enjoy!**

**Also, trying to do lemons sitting in the middle of the library in Tech is nothing but awkward ... let me tell you! **

**And, this goes without saying ... this chapter is Not Safe For Work (NSFW)! **

**Disclaimer: This still isn't mine. However, there are plans to change that. **

EPOV

"Lover ... a bond would mean that if you were ever hurt, I would be able to find you. We would both find immense pleasure and joy in each others presence and finally, we would be able to feel each other's emotions. Because of my age, I would also be able to control and manipulate your emotions if I chose to ... but lover you have to know, that whatever happens between us ... I would never, could never, ever do that to you." I told her.

"So ... you would never, ever use it to manipulate my emotions ... even to make me more horny or less angry at you?" Sookie asked, smiling.

"Well ... I can't make any promises about not making you feel more horny, but I would never make you less angry at me if you were ... lover"

"Yes, Eric, my answer is yes! I just have one teeny tiny question?"

"Yes, Lover?"

"What do we have to do to complete the bond?"

"What we are best at lover!" I said, and attacked her.

EPOV

I launched myself across the bed and immediately attached my lips to hers, my left hand sliding around her neck and my right arm going around her waist. Sookie quickly snaked both of her arms around my waist as she eagerly returned my kisses. The kiss very quickly deepened, as I ran my tongue all along Sookie's lower lip, requesting ... asking for permission to enter. Sookie immediately granted access to her mouth and very quickly, our tongues began to duel and battle for dominance, Sookie's tongue entering my mouth as mine entered hers.

Slow. I had to force myself to go slow. I reminded myself that this was about showing Sookie how much I loved her, how much I cared for her, how much I wanted her.

I wanted this time to be special, not only for myself but for Sookie, for both of us. I wanted this time to be memorable, something that we would both look back on with fondness.

With that in mind, I slowly extracted my tongue from Sookie's mouth and began to place little sucky (no pun intended) kisses along Sookie's cheek, jaw, neck and that little spot below her ear that made her go crazy every time.

"Hmm ... Eric ... " Sookie moaned as I began to move down her body – softly kissing her neck, her collar bone, the valley of her breasts (the most beautiful breasts I ever did see in my entire life ... even if I do say so myself !), her stomach and down to her her still fully clothed, and as far as Eric could see, her still completely soaked, cunt. I continued to kiss down her thighs, her knees, her shins and down to her feet. When I reached the very tips of her toes, I began to kiss back up her body again, this time stopping when I came up (no pun intended) to her as – yet – still fully clothed pussy. However, I had plans to change that. Plans which would be put into action immediately.

Therefore, with this in mind, I moved my arms so that my hands were coming into contact with Sookie's waist. I hooked my fingers around the waistband of her jeans and pulled both her jeans and her underwear off at the same time, all the while whilst kissing her, making love to her mouth, using my own. After I was able to remove the obsturctions (i.e. Sookie's jeans and underwear), I made a quick glance down to where my hands were now resting, just below Sookie's stomach and I was able to see that Sookie was completely and throughly soaked.

"Hmm ... my pretty girl ... are you wet for me, lover? Show me how wet you are?" I said to her, but before I allowed her to answer, I quickly covered her mouth with mine and gently slipped one of my fingers into her completely soaked pussy.

"Eric ..." Sookie moaned, and if it were even possible, I immediately became harder than I was before.

I slowly began to slide a second finger into Sookie and she bucked and writhed against my hand as I hit her g – spot with every thrust of my hand. After another few moments, I had Sookie hanging on the golden edge, and as I pretty soon realised, if I didn't insert my tab into Sookie's slot before long, the game would be over before it had really even begun.

"Come on Sookie, come for me Sookie, come for me and then you can have my dick" I all but growled at her, knowing that my dirty talk would be able to get her off quicker than anything. Except for me talking in Swedish – or really any other language – except for English to her. I wonder how fast she would explode for me if I spoke dirty things in Swedish to her?

"ERIC" Sookie screamed, for all to hear, and I'd be very surprised if old Mr. Hargreaves down the road didn't hear her. But, the declaration made my heart swell with pride. She was letting everyone else know that she was mine. And only mine.

With that thought in my mind, I quickly pulled my fingers out of Sookie, and she moaned in disappointment so that I was able to take off my own trousers – I didn't bother with underwear. It just got in the way.

"Hmm ... lover ... are you missing me already?" I asked her, as I lay back down on top of her after taking off all of my own clothes and Sookie's top half.

"Jesus Christ ... Eric ... just stop talking and fuck me!" Sookie growled at me and I was more than happy to comply. "Yes Ma'am!" I said to her as I slid my long, hard length into her.

"Hmmmm" Sookie moaned, as I leaned down so that I could kiss her neck and her jaw.

"Mine" I told her, after a few more gentle thrusts, looking straight into her eyes as I said it to her.

"Yours, Eric, I am yours. Completely and totally yours." She answered, and I quickly reclaimed her mouth with a hot, heavy and passionate kiss.

"Just as I am yours" I told her, after I was able to tear my mouth away from hers, so that she could have a chance to breathe.

I gave a few more gentle thrusts into Sookie, before I began to feel her walls once again begin to flutter and pulse around me, as if she were milking my cock. I knew immediately that she was going to come soon. "Bite me, lover, bite me hard" I told her and I felt Sookie's little blunt teeth begin to bite down on the skin below my collar bone, on my chest before sinking my own fangs deeply into Sookie's neck, and lapping greedily at the blood which poured from the wound. I came with a groan and a grunt, when Sookie's own orgasm had preceded mine.

I hastily sealed the wound before collapsing beside my lover, my little one. I took her into my arms and held her for until dawn took me over.

**So ... there you have it. What did you think? Review and let me know. **

**I have also started another story, The Time Of Your Life, which is a story about Eric and Sookie as University Students. All Human. **


	27. Chapter 27

**And ... so the next instalment of Dead Until Dark: My Way! Don't worry, the next chapter of the time of your life is coming up soon. I promise. **

**I am also behind in my review replies for both Dead Until Dark My Way and also for The Time Of Your Life as I have had so much fucking coursework / assignments to do this week, so I don't know when I will be able to answer them all (I get so many!), but I will try to answer some more before starting my coursework, but do warn you ... I have an extremely busy weekend so I don't know if I will actually get a chance to get any replies done. **

**As usual, all rights belong to their original owners and I own nothing but the plot – although, it would be nice to own Eric! Wouldn't it, girls?**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"Just as I am yours" I told her, after I was able to tear my mouth away from hers, so that she could have a chance to breathe.

I gave a few more gentle thrusts into Sookie, before I began to feel her walls once again begin to flutter and pulse around me, as if she were milking my cock. I knew immediately that she was going to come soon. "Bite me, lover, bite me hard" I told her and I felt Sookie's little blunt teeth begin to bite down on the skin below my collar bone, on my chest before sinking my own fangs deeply into Sookie's neck, and lapping greedily at the blood which poured from the wound. I came with a groan and a grunt, when Sookie's own orgasm had preceded mine.

I hastily sealed the wound before collapsing beside my lover, my little one. I took her into my arms and held her for until dawn took me over.

SPOV

I woke the next morning at around 4pm – which wasn't surprising since I didn't get to sleep until well after dawn. After everything that Eric had told me last night about bonding, I had expected to feel completely different this morning. If I was being honest, I had expected that I would feel like a complete stranger in my own skin, but to my own surprise, I felt like very much the same person as I was yesterday.

Except that there was one small change that I could feel. And don't get me wrong, it defiantely wasn't a negative side effect of the bond – well, as far as I could tell – but I was able to feel that Eric was close by, even though he was completely dead to the world, and I could see him, but I felt real joy and complete ease when I was in his presence, not that I didn't before, but now I felt more joy and more ease, now whether that was just the newness of the bond or it was a permanent side effect, but I can honestly say, just at this moment in time, that I surely hoped it was a permanent side effect, that it would last forever.

By this stage, my bladder had decided to alert me to its presence, so I had no choice but to get up out of the bed – the nice, warm, comfortable bed, where I was lying, with Eric's arm safely tucked in around me, and his head safely cradled in at the crook of my neck.

It really felt like it was a much safer option to stay lying in bed.

But, unfortunately my bladder did not get the memo, so I reluctantly extracted myself from both Eric's arms and the bed, only pausing to give Eric a chaste peck on the lips and to pick up one of Eric's tank tops from the floor and putting it on. I quickly ran into the bathroom – (by this stage I was absolutely bursting for a pee). I took care of my business, cleaned my teeth and came back into the bedroom, however, instead of putting on any clothes, I just simply slipped off the tank top and put on a bright pink florescent pink bra and some underwear before slipping the tank top back on again. I figured as the tank top came down to just above my knee, that the top was plenty decent for whoever was downstairs, and if they didn't like it well then tough.

It wasn't my problem. Anyways, what would be the point in putting on any clothes when Eric was getting up in less than an hour. That would only end in me having to buy more clothes.

Realising that I hadn't had anything to eat since the beginning of last night, I pulled on some socks and walked down into the kitchen. When I arrived in the kitchen , I saw that Gran and Jason were both already there and it appeared that they were involved in a deep, meaningful discussion.

"Gran ... really ... do you honestly think that I am like that?" Jason said, as I walked in through the door.

"Honestly ... Jason ... you probably are!" I said, as I walked towards the fridge, hunting for something to eat. Hmm... would it be too late to have some toast?

"No I'm not ..." he argued, and then added when he saw my attire "Seriously ... Sook you gotta go upstairs and put some fucking clothes on ... honestly ... it's bad enough that I had to walk in on you lying fucking naked in that bed the other night and now I gotta see you parading around this bloody house half fucking naked ... really, Sook it's bad enough that I know you are fucking him but do I really need it rubbed in my face all the blinking time?" Jason ranted, and through his entire speech, I was just glowing more and more scarlett, but thankfully, I was saved whenever Gran spoke.

"Jason Stackhouse, never, ever let me hear any of that sort of language out of you again. Do you hear me? I never want to hear so much vulgar language out of you again ... and as regards to Sookie and Eric, it is their choice if they want to sleep together or if they want to have sex. It is as much your business as it is mine and Pam's. "

"But ... really Gran ... she is parading around wearing from the looks of it only his tank top and a pair of socks ... I don't need to see my little sister like that ... Ever" Jason butted in.

"Again Jason, I repeat, it is none of our business, Sookie can wear whatever it is that she wants, as long it is not indecent or demeaning. And as Sookie has no plans to go anywhere today and as far as I know there are no plans for anyone to come here ... and I seriously doubt Pam will mind one little bit about Sookie's attire. Eric will mind even less. And if you have a problem with that I suggest you go back home." Gran said to Jason, glaring at him as she did so. I really would not want to be him.

However, Jason made no efforts to move.

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking and catching up with each other, talking about what has been going on in our lives for the past few weeks. We talked about our neighbours, what had been going on in their lives, Bill Compton's plans for me, the murders and about the house in Bon Temps.

We came to the conclusion that we would have to go and check on the house soon, and we were still talking about various things when I felt Eric awaken upstairs.

"Eric's awake" I said, leaning over the top of the Breakfast Bar, and I was proved right when he appeared in the kitchen a few moments later. I immeditately stood up, turned around and launched myself at him, kissing him wildly as I jumped up into his arms.

"Hello lover" he said with a lop sided grin, as he set me back onto the floor, giving me another kiss on the lips, to which I couldn't help smile at him. Jason groaned, and Gran smiled, in a knowing sort of a way.

**So ... as you can probably tell, this story is coming to a close soon but, on a happier note, what did you think of the story? **


	28. Chapter 28

**So ... a great big thank you to everybody who reviewed the last chapter and I am really sorry I haven't replied, but I am just so busy in real life with lots of different things going on, which I won't bore you with the details of and since I am back at tech again, I have lots more coursework / assignments to do but since none of them are due until the end of March, I haven't started any and am instead, writing this for you. **

**Aren't I just amazing? **

**Disclaimer: Eric isn't mine, but there are plans to change that. Don't worry. But, seriously these characters belong to whoever owns them. **

**And also, I have decided to extend this story a little but further, so it just won't end at the 32 chapters I said there would be, you'll see why I am extending it at the end of the chapter. **

**Enjoy. **

SPOV

However, Jason made no efforts to move.

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking and catching up with each other, talking about what has been going on in our lives for the past few weeks. We talked about our neighbours, what had been going on in their lives, Bill Compton's plans for me, the murders and about the house in Bon Temps.

We came to the conclusion that we would have to go and check on the house soon, and we were still talking about various things when I felt Eric awaken upstairs.

"Eric's awake" I said, leaning over the top of the Breakfast Bar, and I was proved right when he appeared in the kitchen a few moments later. I immeditately stood up, turned around and launched myself at him, kissing him wildly as I jumped up into his arms.

"Hello lover" he said with a lop sided grin, as he set me back onto the floor, giving me another kiss on the lips, to which I couldn't help smile at him. Jason groaned, and Gran smiled, in a knowing sort of a way.

SPOV

"So ... what was that for?" Eric asked after a few seconds.

"Just because" I answered, with a shrug of my shoulders, as I leaned up once again to kiss him on the lips.

"So ... what's the plan for tonight?" Eric asked, when the room was plunged into silence once more.

"Well ..." Gran started, and then paused, looking at me. She was obviously unsure of what to say.

"Well ... Eric ..." I said, trying to make it a little easier on everyone in the room.

"What is it lover?" Eric said, making me smile, and Jason groaned once again.

"Well, _lover_ ... Gran was wanting to go back to Bon Temps for a little while, she wants to check the house is alright, and I think she wants to sleep in her own bed for a while" I said to him, smirking.

"Naha Sookie ... you are my lover ... you can call me God, even though most call me Eric and of course Gran, we can visit Bon Temps and we can stay as long as you want, after all we had a vampire cubby fitted so Pam and I can sleep there" Eric said, and I blushed at his earlier statement. I so did not need Jason and Gran knowing _that_.

"Well let's get going then" Pam said, as she too entered the kitchen.

"Just let me get changed first" I said, running out of the room and up the stairs again to find something a little more appropriate than Eric's tank top, and socks to wear.

Three quarters of an hour later, Pam, Eric, Gran and I were standing inside the little kitchen in the Stackhouse home, Bon Temps. Eric was standing behind me, hugging me from behind. His arms were wrapped around my stomach. I was snuggled nicely into him. Pam and Jason were sitting at the kitchen table and Gran was standing in front of the fridge.

"So ... now that we are here, what are we going to do about our problems ... we can't fix them from being in Shreveport, so what are we going to do about them ,,, namely Sookie's problem of Bill Compton and Queen Sophie Anne is it? And then Jason's problem of being accused of these atrocious murders." Gran said, looking straight at Eric and I as she said it.

"Well ... Adele, whenever you put it like that, that really is a lot of problems that there is, but I can easily solve one of them." Eric said, stepping away from me, and I immediately mourned the loss of his body. His closeness. Just him, keeping me safe.

"What are you talking about Eric?" I asked him, completely confused, as he stepped out around me to stand straight in front of me, but instead of saying anything to me, he sank down onto one knee, took my smaller left hand into his much larger one and uttered words that I never thought I would hear in my life.

"Susannah Elizabeth Stackhouse ... I love you and I want to spend forever with you, if you will have me. You are my bonded and I want to make you my pledged according to vampire law and my wife according to human law. I want you to be my mate. Sookie ... will you marry me?" Eric said, looking up at me with such a hopeful look on his face.

"Yes! Yes Eric ... of course I'll be your pledged and your wife!" I shouted, as he took a little box out of his trouser pocket, opened it and slid the most gorgeous ring ever onto the third finger of my left hand, before kissing each of my fingers and then the ring itself. He then stood up, wrapped his arms around my waist, and gave me one of the most passionate kisses ever. I slid my arms around his neck, grasping at the hair at the nape of his neck as my family cheered at us.

Pretty soon our kiss deepened as Eric slid his tongue over my bottom lip, I eagerly allowed him access and out tongues began to duel, to dance a by this stage, a well perfected dance.

All too soon, however, Eric pulled away and rested his forehead against mine, our noses just touching. Eric rubbed his nose against mine. I giggled and he returned the smirk.

"I love you ... my little one" Eric said, as we both turned to face our families.

"Now ... you two ... I don't mean to be a spoil sport, the one who rains on your parade ..." Jason began, but before he could say anything else, Pam stepped in.

"Then don't" she said, and Jason smiled at her.

"Well ... I know Eric has just proposed but how does this help to keep Queen Sophie Anne away?" Jason said, and Pam just sighed.

"Well ... by Sookie marrying me, both according to vampire and human law, it means that Sookie is completely and totally mine, no other vampire can touch her, and they defiantely can't take her away from me, without my permission. If not, I may inflict the true death on any vampire who does so." Eric said, and I immediately felt degected, when a realisation hit me. He was only marrying me to keep Sophie Anne away from me, not because he loved me.

Eric must have felt it in the bond because in the next instant, he was standing in front of me, with his hands on either side of my face, staring straight into my eyes.

"Lover ... you must never ever forget how much I love you ... I would marry you today if I could, I would marry you regardless of the situation with Sophie Anne, I would marry you one hundred, one thousand times over, and it looks as if I am going to have to prove it to you." Eric said, scooping me up in his arms and zooming towards my childhood bedroom.

**So ... there we have it ... two chapters in one day ( I wrote another one for "The Time" today!). **

**And ... Eric proposed ... what do you think ... review and let me know ... **

**Also ... any ideas for plot would be really helpful! And, should they have a big wedding or just go down to the town hall? **

**MsCathywilson **


	29. Chapter 29

**So ... here we have another chapter of Dead Until Dark: My Way, which I wrote in my usual location of the classroom/tech library ... so yeah ... not too sure when I will get this one uploaded ... as I am really behind on work right now and RL just seems to be kicking me in the arse. **

**As Jason would probably say:- "It just isn't fucking fair!" **

**This chapter is also NSFW. As with a lot of the chapters in this story! **

**Disclaimer: This isn't mine, unfortunately. **

**Enjoy! See you at the bottom! **

SPOV

"Then don't" she said, and Jason smiled at her.

"Well ... I know Eric has just proposed but how does this help to keep Queen Sophie Anne away?" Jason said, and Pam just sighed.

"Well ... by Sookie marrying me, both according to vampire and human law, it means that Sookie is completely and totally mine, no other vampire can touch her, and they defiantely can't take her away from me, without my permission. If not, I may inflict the true death on any vampire who does so." Eric said, and I immediately felt degected, when a realisation hit me. He was only marrying me to keep Sophie Anne away from me, not because he loved me.

Eric must have felt it in the bond because in the next instant, he was standing in front of me, with his hands on either side of my face, staring straight into my eyes.

"Lover ... you must never ever forget how much I love you ... I would marry you today if I could, I would marry you regardless of the situation with Sophie Anne, I would marry you one hundred, one thousand times over, and it looks as if I am going to have to prove it to you." Eric said, scooping me up in his arms and zooming towards my childhood bedroom.

SPOV

A few seconds after we left the kitchen, I found myself lying on my childhood bed, with my Viking lying on top o me, kissing the ever loving day lights out of me. He quickly forced his tongue into my mouth, and I eagerly opened my mouth up for him. He slid his arms around my waist, pulling me to him and I quickly put my hands into his hair, forcing him to come closer to me.

After a few minutes, Eric pulled away from my mouth so as to give me time to breathe, but he did not remove his lips from my skin. Instead, he began to kiss little sucky kisses down my jaw, cheek, neck, and continued to make his way down my body, coming to a stop at the top of my jeans.

He quickly shed me of both my jeans and my underwear, and before I could tell him to hurry up and fuck me, he urgently slid his long tongue into my slit, making me groan out loud.

"Hmm ... Eric ... " I groaned, my hands going further into his hair, twisting and pulling at it, but that didn't seem to deter Eric at all, in fact, it encouraged him. And I loved him for it.

"Jesus Eric ... please ... please ... don't stop ... please ... keep going ..." I moaned, completely and unable to stop myself from doing so, as he continued to lick me, from the top to the bottom of my slit, and back up again. He began to lick little patterns all over my now completely soaked cunt, and when he did so, I immediately felt my muscles begin to clench, and my stomach began to coil.

"Come for me, little one ... my lover ... come for me, show me just how wet you are for me" Eric said, and it was enough to cause me to come all over his face.

"Hmm ... my pretty girl ... " Eric said, as he slid up my body, and gave me one of the most sweetest kisses ever, my hands were still in his hair, and he slid his around my waist as he entered me, all of his urgency completely disappeared, and it was replaced with a calmness.

A calmness that continued as he slowly slid his big, hard, long, cock inside of me, and I couldn't help but moan into his mouth as he did so.

Eric began to thrust gently in and out of me, giving me a slow, steady, passionate kiss as he did so.

"Hmm ... you feel so good baby ... I love you so much ... I can't wait until you are my wife" He told me, and I felt my heart swell.

"I love you too, Eric" I told him, when he pulled away from me so as to allow me to breathe.

"I walked over 1,000 years on this earth believing that I had found everything ... but then you came into my bar, lover, and you were like a candle in a coal mine. I don't know how I ever lived without you ... you are mine!" Eric said, and with his declaration, I came, and my orgasm was enough to force him to swell inside of me and I felt him explode his cold, dead seed deep inside of me.

"I love you so much, baby" I told him, and he grinned at me as he fell on top of me, without pulling out, but it didn't feel like I was being crushed, instead I felt safe, protected, and loved.

I could never replace that feeling. And I wouldn't ever want to.

"I haven't been a baby in a long time" Eric retorted, and I just smiled at him, whilst running my hand through his hair.

"You are my baby" I told him, and I kissed him.

It wasn't long until I felt him begin to harden inside of me again.

_**The next day **_

Not surprisingly, it was almost 5.30pm before I managed to wake up, and I reluctantly managed to extract myself from Eric's arms. I forced myself to get dressed and head downstairs, where I was half way through my dinner (breakfast?) before Gran appeared in the kitchen beside me. I must have been daydreaming as I did not even hear her come in. And she isn't really the most quiet person in the world.

"So ... Sookie ... tell me ... how does it feel to be engaged?" Gran asked, pouring herself a cup of tea, and sitting down at the table opposite me.

"It feels incredible ... and I know that even though we haven't been together long ... it really was such a shocker! I never ever in a million years thought it would ever happen to me ... Wow ... just wow" I gushed, unable to stop the smirk from crossing my face.

"Sookie ... I must admit that I never thought that I would see the day when my grandbaby was engaged to be married ... no disrespect to you or anything but, I never ever thought I would ever hear about it, let alone see it, be a part of it ..." Gran said, smiling.

"Wait a second ... what did you just say?" I questioned, unsure of what I had just heard. "Did you just say that you were a "part of it?"

"No" Gran denied.

She must think that I was brought up the burn in the last bubble.

"Gran ... did you know that Eric was going to propose?" I asked, trying to be angry, but my smirk giving me away.

"No I didn't know ..." Gran said, she too smirking.

"Gran" I warned.

"Fine ... Sookie, yes both Jason and I did know that Eric was planning to propose to you ... and we also knew that he wasn't doing it because he doesn't want the Queen to take you away from him ... well he is, but the main reason why he is doing it is because he loves you. I mean, I have never ever seen a man look at any woman on this planet the way that man looks at you. I mean it Sookie, what you and Eric have is the real thing, and nobody, least of all the Queen or Bill Compton should come between you too."

**Awk ... isn't Gran absolutely incredible! Review and let me know what you think ... **


	30. Chapter 30

**So everybody ... today I am sitting at home, feeling like absolute crap ... I have no voice at all, and I am constantly sneezing. My patience are also very thin today as my laptop is just being annoying ... but on the plus side, Jeremy Kyle will be on soon (I know ... since I couldn't sleep ... I have been up from around 4.30am, but I still can't get to sleep ...!) **

**And, there is more sad news – this story is rapidly running out of steam – this chapter could be the last one or it could be the next one. **

**Disclaimer: Isn't mine. **

**Enjoy**

SPOV

"Fine ... Sookie, yes both Jason and I did know that Eric was planning to propose to you ... and we also knew that he wasn't doing it because he doesn't want the Queen to take you away from him ... well he is, but the main reason why he is doing it is because he loves you. I mean, I have never ever seen a man look at any woman on this planet the way that man looks at you. I mean it Sookie, what you and Eric have is the real thing, and nobody, least of all the Queen or Bill Compton should come between you too."

EPOV

When I rose at sunset, I was immediately disappointed to find that my lover was not in bed beside me, but I could feel that she was near, and I could hear voices ascending from downstairs.

So, I quickly dressed and headed downstairs, just in time for me to hear Adele say to Sookie:-

"... I have never ever seen a man look at any woman on this planet the way that man looks at you. I mean it Sookie, what you and Eric have is the real thing, and nobody, least of all the Queen or Bill Compton should come between you too."

Wow. I could completely agree with Adele, I had never ever looked at another woman since getting with Sookie and I never intend to look at another woman ever again. Sookie is it for me, just as I am sure I am it for her.

We are partners.

I decided that now was a good time for me to announce my presence, and I carefully walked into the kitchen, giving my little one a kiss as I did so.

"Good evening, lover ..." I said to her "Hello Adele," I greeted Gran.

"Hello, Eric ... so what are you going to do tonight?" Gran asked, casually,

"Well ... I need to go into Fangtasia, I have been sorely neglecting it as of late ... you and Sookie are more than welcome to join us if you want ..." I said, showing her that we were equals ... giving her a choice in this ... even though it was only a small descision ...

"Hmm ... I was thinking of going through some of my old things here" Sookie said, and I tried to hide my sadness, but evidently I couldn't as Sookie immediately jumped up and put her arms around my waist.

"Eric ... I am going to clean out some of my things here, so that I will have an easier time of it when we get married, and I also have a little plan for you whenever you return, Viking" Sookie whispered to me, and my sadness immediately changed into lust.

"Oh no you don't ... you have work to do, Mister!" Sookie said, pulling away from me, turning me around and slapping me on the backside.

"At least give me a kiss before you kick me out!" I growled playfully, and Sookie came around to stand in front of me, before giving me a heck of a kiss on the lips, which, me being the opportunist I am, I tried to deepen, but after about 20 minuites, Sookie finally pulled away

"Get going mister!" And I was out the door.

I arrived at Fangtasia, half an hour later, having flew, and once I entered the club, it seemed that everyone was exceptionally glad to have me back.

"Well, hello to you ... Eric ...do you fancy a little snack to keep you going ...or a little something else ... if you get what I mean?" Yvetta asked me as soon as I had sat down on my throne.

"Fuck off Yvetta" I said to her. Why would I want to feed or fuck her when I had my beautiful lover waiting for me at home? Why would I want to throw away my lover for something as invaluable and as useless as a disgusting fangbanger.

"But ... Eric ... don't you want to fuck me ... don't you want to rub yourself all over me ... don't you want to feel yourself inside of me ... pumping your big, thick, hard, Viking cock in and out of me ... don't you want to bite me ... to taste the sweet nectar that is my blood?" Yvetta whined at me. Really, she sounded like a petulant five year old teacup human. She really did. And it was honest to fuck getting on my nerves. I couldn't stand it any more, so I bit back. I just simply couldn't help myself.

"Yvetta" I said, finally removing my attention from the game of solitaire I was playing on my blackberry, and looking up at the "human" who was standing before me.

"_Eric" _she said, in what I assumed was asexy and seductive voice. In reality, it made me want to gag

"Shut up and listen to me ... I never ever want you anywhere near me again. Do you understand me? I only want my lover ... why would I throw her away on something as worthless and as cheap as you? Why would I want to have a snack as you call in on your blood, which is the equivalent of you eating out of a rubbish skip when I could be having my lover, whose blood is the finest and most exquisite that I have ever tasted in my long life? Yvetta, why the hell would I want you when I can have that?" I said to her

"You used me you heartless bastard! I will find your precious fucking lover, and when I do I will rip her to fucking shreds! She has absolutely no fucking right to take you from me. When I do find your precious lover, she will know all about when we were together ... she will know all the details, including dates, places and positions of when we were together. She will know that while you were with your precious lover, you were fucking me on the side!" Yvetta screeched at me.

"Yvetta. I repeat. Fuck off. I was never with you while I have been with my lover. While I have been with my lover I have not been with anyone else ... nor will I ever have sex of feed off of any worthless bloodbag, while I have her. She is everything to me." I growled at Yvetta, how dare she insult my lover!

Yvetta looked as if she was about to argue something else, but instead, she just growled, stamped her foot and strode out of the bar, with her nose in the air. I quickly returned to my game of solitaire, but before I could play another round, I felt a huge stab of pain come through the bond.

Fuck.

Sookie was in trouble!


	31. Chapter 31

**And so we have it ... the final chapter of Dead Until Dark: My Way, but you will be pleased to know that there will be an epilogue as well. And also, I was thinking of doing some out takes and possibly a sequel to this story as I have fell in love with writing this story. **

**Let me know what you all think! **

**Disclaimer: This still isn't mine. **

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"You used me you heartless bastard! I will find your precious fucking lover, and when I do I will rip her to fucking shreds! She has absolutely no fucking right to take you from me. When I do find your precious lover, she will know all about when we were together ... she will know all the details, including dates, places and positions of when we were together. She will know that while you were with your precious lover, you were fucking me on the side!" Yvetta screeched at me.

"Yvetta. I repeat. Fuck off. I was never with you while I have been with my lover. While I have been with my lover I have not been with anyone else ... nor will I ever have sex of feed off of any worthless bloodbag, while I have her. She is everything to me." I growled at Yvetta, how dare she insult my lover!

Yvetta looked as if she was about to argue something else, but instead, she just growled, stamped her foot and strode out of the bar, with her nose in the air. I quickly returned to my game of solitaire, but before I could play another round, I felt a huge stab of pain come through the bond.

Fuck.

Sookie was in trouble!

EPOV

Without wasting at any time at all, I launched myself out of Fangtasia, without even speaking to anyone on my way out and I rushed back to Bon Temps as fast as I could, as I could still feel that Sookie was in pain, in danger.

I was also extremely thankful for the fact that I had flew to Shreveport, as I can fly faster than I can drive.

When I landed, just outside of the front door, of the farmhouse, without making any noises whatsoever, I quickly entered the house at vampire speed and began to focus on the bond, so that I could find out where exactly my Sookie was. She was in her – our – bedroom, and I took off at vampire speed.

What I saw when I climbed the stairs was enough to stop my undead heart.

Sookie was lying on the bed, and she was gagged. There was a middle aged blood bag with black hair, and a red shirt on. He was attempting – and by the looks of it, he was successfully – trying to strangle my lover using his black and white zebra striped belt.

When I heard Sookie begin to choke behind her gag, I quickly zoomed at vampire speed into the room, and grabbed the worthless excuse for a human by the neck and forced him to look at me. I tightened my grip on him until he himself began to convulse and turn purple.

"So ... you think you can strangle my lover? What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I growled at him, barely restraining myself. In fact, if Sookie had not been present in the room, I was 100% sure that I would not have been able to restrain myself and I would have ripped his head off already.

Huh.

Maybe Sookie really was changing me for the better.

"Answer me!" I roared at the bloodbag when he didn't answer, only after which did I realise that my grip was so tight on his throat that it was practically impossible for him to speak.

"She ... she is a fucking whore ... she lets dead guys put their dicks inside of her ... necrophilia ... it's just sick ... why would somebody whore it up for one of you ... why would somebody want to let one of you undead fuckers put your cocks inside of her ... someone as gorgeous as her, whoring it up for you and probably every other sucker out there ..." the fucker growled at me.

Seriously. Why the fuck was everyone deciding tonight would be a good time to fuck with mine and Sookie's relationship. First Yvetta, and now this fuckwit.

"So you just thought that you would fucking murder her in cold blood, despite the fact that she has done absolutely nothing to you, in your miserable life?" I snarled at him.

"She had to die ... she was whoring it up for your kind, just like Dawn and Maudette were." The blood bag said, convinced what he was doing was right.

"Excuse me?" Sookie said, having managed to remove the gag from her mouth.

"I said ... the slut has to die, just like Dawn and Maudette had to" By God. This bloodbank really had some attitude, considering I had him by the throat, and I could snap his neck in two seconds flat.

"You murdered those women, because they associated with vampires?" Sookie said, eerily calm for someone who had almost been murdered.

"Yes, you fucking fangbanger ... not that I have to answer you, you are vermin to me"

"Do not speak to my lover like that. She deserves the utmost respect" I roared at him.

"Yes, Rene ... don't fucking speak to me like that ... and Eric, please don't kill him ... if you glamour him into confessing to the murders, it will free Jason" Sookie said,

"Alright lover, but I don't want to hand him over right now ... I want to have a little fun first ... a little vampire justice before I hand him over, don't worry, we won't kill him" I smiled. This was going to be a riot.

"Eric ..." Sookie said, but then obviously changed what she was going to say, "Fine" she agreed, but at least be a little humane with him"

I just smirked, my fangs running out, and dialled Pam so she could take him to Fangtasia.

"Come here, Eric, I need you to come here. I need you to make me feel safe. Can you do that? I need you to be my Viking right about now, not the badass – Viking – vampire – sherriff – of – area – five." Sookie said, smiling sweetly at me.

"Lover, you only have to ask!" I said, as I crawled into the bed beside her, and laid her head on my chest, with my arm going around her.

"I love you, Eric"

"I love you too, little one, but you need to go to sleep, lover, I'll be here when you wake up"

And I was, just like I am every time she wakes up.

**So ... I don't really have anything to say here, except I am sorry the chapter was slightly shorter than normal and apologise for the lack of lemons. **

**Also as this is the last chapter, I wanted to say that I love you all, for sticking with me throughout this story, and a big big thank you to the 200+ reviews and God knows how many alerts. I love you all and I couldn't have done it without you. **

**Finally, if you are interested in outtakes and / or a sequel, let me know and I'll see what I can do. I already have lots of ideas for possible further plot lines. **


End file.
